Tentacion en la Noche
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Serena lo había sacrificado prácticamente todo para sucumbir a los sensuales placeres del jeque Darien… hasta que se dio cuenta de que para él no era más que otra de sus aventuras. No obstante, Serena también podía ser más escurridiza que cuarenta ladrones cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**ARGUMENTO **

Serena lo había sacrificado prácticamente todo para sucumbir a los sensuales placeres del jeque Darien… hasta que se dio cuenta de que para él no era más que otra de sus aventuras. No obstante, Serena también podía ser más escurridiza que cuarenta ladrones cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 1**

Serena cerró su teléfono móvil.

—Era Setsuna.

Darien levantó la vista de los informes que leía todas las mañanas durante el desayuno. Sus sensuales labios sonrieron de medio lado.

—Ya me lo había imaginado al oírte gritar su nombre encantada nada más responder a la llamada.

Sus ojos azules la miraron divertidos y con interés. Siempre era así… Darien tenía un modo de mirar a las personas y hacerlas sentirse como si en ese momento fuesen el único ser del universo, aparte de él. Eso lo convertía además en un diplomático muy eficaz. Pocas personas dudaban de su sinceridad, o de la autenticidad de su interés en ellas personalmente y en su manera de ver su país.

Serena se había dejado arrastrar por su actitud como todos los demás. Al principio, había pensado que era muy especial para él. En esos momentos, era consciente de que era un hombre que tenía el don de hacer sentir así a todo el mundo. Aunque no todo el mundo podía ser especial. Y si los demás no lo eran… tal vez ella tampoco.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó él con expresión de preocupación.

Negó con la cabeza, decidida a no seguir dando vueltas a aquellos deprimentes pensamientos. Vivía con él. Eso la hacía única, en cierto modo, especial. Contuvo un suspiro y observó las impresionantes vistas de Atenas que había desde su terraza.

La Acrópolis en la distancia, la zona más rica de la ciudad más cerca. Todo era demasiado impresionante para expresarlo con palabras, y le encantaba.

Le gustaba mucho vivir en Grecia y se recordó a sí misma que Darien había elegido establecer su casa en Atenas por ella. Le era más fácil viajar desde el aeropuerto de la capital en vez desde el de Zohra, y allí tenían amigos y conocidos que apoyaban su existencia y el papel que representaba en la vida de Darien.

No como su familia.

Volvió la vista hacia él.

—La verdad es que las noticias son estupendas. Setsuna ha dado a luz a su hijo, o más bien, a varios.

—¿Varios? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja. Ya no parecía preocupado.

—Han sido trillizos.

—¿Trillizos?

—Sí. ¿No te parece increíble?

—Seguro que Diamante está muy contento.

—Sí. Y Setsuna también. Todavía no lo tiene asimilado… La primera en nacer ha sido una niña, lo que la convierte en heredera al trono. Al parecer, Setsuna no sabía que las mujeres podían acceder al trono de Isole dei Rei —Serena rió al recordar lo sorprendida que estaba su amiga.

Setsuna era hija de un diplomático y princesa heredera, pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que el siguiente rey fuese una reina.

Darien se encogió de hombros. Fue un movimiento fluido, pero que reveló el poder de su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo. Era muy alto, había heredado la altura y los ojos azules de su abuela holandesa, pero todo lo demás hacía de él un jeque moderno.

Tenía el pelo moreno y muy corto, la mandíbula sin barba e iba vestido como se vestían los hombres en los círculos occidentales que él tanto frecuentaba. Llevaban juntos casi dos años y Serena seguía estremeciéndose al mirarlo.

—Es una monarquía occidental —comentó él.

Serena dejó de sonreír al recordar las diferencias que había entre sus dos mundos. Él provenía de una larga línea de jeques, y la actitud de su familia encajaba mejor un siglo antes que en el que estaban. Serena no conocía a los padres y a los hermanos de Darien porque era su amante, no su esposa.

Para la conservadora familia del jeque, ella no existía, y él no había hecho nada para cambiar aquella percepción. Cuando habían empezado a vivir juntos, ella le había pedido que lo hiciese, pero él había contestado que no tenía elección. No podía cambiar siglos de creencias, por mucho que quisiera.

¿Pero de verdad quería? Si tanto significaba para él, ¿por qué seguía siendo su amante y no su prometida?

—Setsuna nos ha invitado al bautizo. A ambos.

Darien frunció el ceño.

Serena apretó los dientes, se negaba a disculparse a pesar de saber que su última frase le había molestado. Él siempre daba por hecho que era invitado a todas partes. No como ella.

Los únicos familiares de Darien a los que conocía, su primo Nicolas y su esposa, Rei, también estaban preparando la celebración del nacimiento de un hijo, su tercer hijo. Dado que toda la familia de Darien había sido invitada a la celebración en Kadar, se esperaba que Serena no asistiese.

Rei la había llamado para invitarla, junto a Darien, a una cena privada en el palacio dos noches después, pero a Serena le había dolido que la excluyesen de otra celebración familiar más.

—Sabes muy bien por qué no puedes asistir a las celebraciones oficiales —le dijo él.

Entonces fue ella la que se encogió de hombros. Habían discutido en muchas ocasiones sobre el tema y sabía que era una batalla que no podría ganar, así que ni se molestó en plantearla.

—¿Podrás incluir el viaje a Isole dei Rei en tu agenda?

—¿Para cuándo será?

Ella le dio la fecha.

Darien consultó su PDA.

—Tengo una cena con otros diplomáticos en Washington esa noche.

Serena se puso en pie antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada más.

—Volveré a llamar a Setsuna y le diré que iré sola.

—Podría pedirle a Nicolas que asistiese a la cena en mi nombre, ya que voy como representante de Zohra y Jawhar…

—Pero acaba de ser padre, ¿no?

—Rei lo necesita.

—Sí —Serena se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Serena?

Ella se detuvo sin girarse para mirarlo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás disgustada por algo?

Serena se puso tensa. ¿Debía decirle la verdad para intentar que la comprendiese? Se giró, casi sin esperanza, debido al peso de experiencias pasadas.

—¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tus padres? —le preguntó sin más.

Él suspiró.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Ellos no entienden que vivamos juntos. En su mundo, hay dos tipos de mujeres.

—Fulanas y vírgenes.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Es un modo muy burdo de exponerlo.

—Pero así es.

Él suspiró.

—Soy muy feliz viviendo contigo. Y tú eres muy feliz viviendo conmigo. Mis padres no tienen nada que ver con eso.

—Pero forman parte de tu vida… la parte en la que yo no puedo entrar.

—Es inevitable.

—Eso dices tú.

—Porque es la verdad. ¿Tenemos que tener siempre la misma discusión?

—No. Por mí, será la última vez.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Serena asintió y empezó a andar de nuevo.

—No te olvides de que tenemos una cena oficial en la embajada de Estados Unidos esta noche. Tal vez te encuentres con viejos amigos.

Eso le recordó a Serena que Darien la incluía en todas las áreas de su vida en las que podía incluirla.

—No lo olvidaré.

Tenía planes para todo el día, pero pretendía volver a casa con tiempo suficiente para arreglarse. No lo oyó moverse, pero, de repente, notó su mano en el hombro.

—Espera.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Para qué?

—Para esto.

Serena supo que iba a besarla, pero no lo hizo inmediatamente. Pasó varios segundos mirándola a los ojos.

—Eres mi mujer, Serena.

Ella no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. No podía rebatir sus palabras, pero ser su mujer ya no le bastaba. Quería formar parte de su familia. Quería tener hijos suyos. Le avergonzaba sentir envidia de Setsuna y Rei, pero quería de Darien algo más que una apasionante aventura. Quería importarle… Quería pertenecerle de verdad. En todos los aspectos, no sólo en el sexual. Y quería que él le perteneciese a ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero nunca había puesto una definición a sus sentimientos hasta aquel momento. Hasta entonces, le había bastado con amarlo y rezar para que él aprendiese a amarla a ella. Pero cuando había empezado a sospechar que eso nunca ocurriría, se había dado cuenta de las demás cosas que quería y que nunca obtendría de aquel hombre.

—Eres muy importante para mí, aziz.

«Aziz» significaba «querida», pero Serena sabía que no la quería.

También sabía que Darien era feliz con ella en esos momentos, que todavía la deseaba, ¿pero cuánto duraría aquello si le confesaba que quería más? Probablemente, cinco segundos… como mucho. Ella tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir amándolo sin ser correspondida.

Aunque tampoco sabía si sería capaz de dejarlo algún día.

—¿Vas a besarme?

Él sonrió como un depredador.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Tal vez —contestó Serena. Por supuesto que quería.

Porque cuando la besaba, cuando la tocaba, se sentía tan unida a él que la posibilidad de una separación le parecía inconcebible.

Ajeno a sus oscuros pensamientos, Darien rió y la besó.

Serena había esperado un rápido beso de despedida. Lo que recibió la dejó sin sentido. Darien le acarició los brazos, poniéndole la piel de gallina, y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, rodeándola de un calor que quemaba más que el sol griego.

Jugó con sus labios, moldeándolos, inclinando los suyos y presionándolos hasta hacerle abrir la boca y tomar completa posesión de ella. Serena puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso, sin avergonzarse porque le costase tan poco responder. Aquello no era sólo sexo… era amor, y la expresión más perfecta de él que ella conocía.

En cada ocasión que Darien le entregaba su cuerpo y sacudía el de ella de placer, Serena le entregaba su corazón. Desde la muerte de sus abuelos, él era el único que lo quería. El cariño que le daban sus padres era sólo de boquilla, pero Darien valoraba su generosidad emocional. No obstante, valorarla no significaba que fuese a devolvérsela del mismo modo.

Serena se negó a que aquellos dolorosos pensamientos le robasen el momento de placer y profundizó el beso con agresividad.

Él gimió, con sensualidad y frustración, al apartar los labios de ella.

—No debería haber empezado esto.

—Tienes que irte. Y yo también.

—¿Al centro Esperanza Infantil? —le preguntó Darien, refiriéndose al lugar donde trabajaba como voluntaria casi a tiempo completo.

—Sí. Estamos organizando otra gala para recoger fondos para niños afectados por desastres naturales en todo el mundo. Va a ser un evento importante.

—Puedes contar con mi apoyo.

Darien se relajó al ver sonreír a su bella amante, que le acarició el pecho.

—Lo sé.

Le gustaba que fuese tan cariñosa. Él había sido educado en una cultura en la que las personas se besaban para saludarse y despedirse. El afecto físico era algo natural… aunque no entre distintos sexos. Incluso los matrimonios reservaban sus gestos más cariñosos para el hogar. Había ocasiones en que las expresiones de cariño de Serena, tan abiertas, le atormentaban. No obstante, no quería que aquello cambiase. Quería que su relación se mantuviese como era. Si se la presentaba a su familia, ésta esperaría que cambiase… que fuese más cauta con él.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y no sabía cómo salir de allí. Sus padres nunca aceptarían a Serena en su casa, ni en ningún otro lugar, pero él tampoco quería renunciar a la comodidad y a la felicidad de aquella relación para ganarse su aprobación. Si es que eso era posible, cosa que dudaba.

Eran muy conservadores, y Serena tenía dos cosas en su contra. Por un lado, era extranjera y, por otro, era obvio que ya no era virgen. A él no le importaba, pero a sus padres, sí.

Enterró los dedos en su sedoso pelo rubio y apoyó la frente en la suya.

—No quiero dejarte marchar.

—Eso también lo sé —contestó ella, apretando las caderas contra su erección.

Él volvió a gemir.

—Eres una provocadora.

—Sí, pero ahora sólo estoy haciendo eso, provocarte. Luego seguiremos.

Darien sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas sólo de pensar en lo que pasaría más tarde. Era perfecta para él. Encajaban físicamente en todos los aspectos. Era más alta que la media, mucho más alta que sus compatriotas, pero menos que él. Y se ajustaban el uno al otro a la perfección, tanto en la cama, como fuera de ella, como en esos instantes.

Sus ojos de gata eran claros y misteriosos, y sus suntuosos labios invitaban a besarla. Tenía el cuerpo curvilíneo, y era tan apasionada que, a veces, lo dejaba sin habla.

—Tal vez yo quiera seguir ahora.

—¿Y perderte tu reunión matinal? —le preguntó Serena sin retroceder.

Darien apretó los dientes, pero se obligó a dejarla marchar.

Le dio un beso en la frente, pero no se arriesgó a volver a besarla en los labios.

Retrocedió.

—No, no puedo.

Serena sonrió con aire soñador.

—Yo tampoco, aunque me encantaría.

—A mí también.

Serena retrocedió hasta el interior de la casa sin dejar de mirarlo. Darien conocía aquella mirada. Ambos odiaban tener que despedirse.

—Necesitamos unas vacaciones. Pasar más tiempo a solas.

Nicolas llevaba una temporada cerca de casa debido al embarazo de Rei, lo que no les había permitido pasar demasiado tiempo juntos sin que sus obligaciones como diplomático los interrumpiesen.

—¿Separados? —le preguntó ella palideciendo.

Darien se dio cuenta de que no lo decía de broma. ¿A qué se debía aquella inseguridad?

—Juntos. Quiero estar contigo sin interrupciones.

—Ah —ella sonrió—. Suena bien.

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos después del bautizo? Podría encontrarme contigo en Isole dei Rei y quedarnos allí varios días… tomar el sol y hacer el amor hasta que estemos saciados.

Serena frunció levemente el ceño.

—Me encantaría, pero tendremos que conformarnos con el sol griego por el momento, ya que yo tengo que estar aquí el día después del bautizo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la gala.

—Pensé que hacías voluntariado en vez de volver a tu puesto de diplomática para tener más tiempo libre y poder viajar conmigo.

—Y puedo viajar contigo, pero estás hablando de unas vacaciones que ahora mismo no puedo tomarme. En especial, teniendo en cuenta que el viaje a Kadar y el bautizo son muy seguidos.

—Busca a alguien que pueda reemplazarte.

—No.

—Si trabajases para mí, no habría ningún problema.

—No quiero trabajar para ti.

—¿Por qué no? Maldita sea —apretó los dientes. No solía jurar, y odiaba hacerlo con ella. No se lo merecía.

—Necesito mi independencia.

—Pero si no eres independiente. Dependes de mí. Tu trabajo como voluntaria no cambia eso.

—No quiero que me des trabajo porque sea tu amante. Quiero ganarme mi puesto, aunque no me paguen por ello.

—Cuando nos conocimos, realizabas tu trabajo de manera excepcional. A tu jefe no le gustó nada que te marchases, y yo estoy seguro de que estaría igual de contento contigo si fueses mi empleada.

—Pero otras personas no lo verían así. Pensarían que me has dado el trabajo porque soy tu amante.

—¿Y a quién le importa eso?

—A mí me importa, y me gusta lo que hago en Esperanza Infantil.

Serena se miró el reloj y luego lo miró a Darien.

—Tengo que irme. Y tú también.

—Todavía no he terminado con esta discusión.

—Yo sí —afirmó ella dando un paso atrás.

El la siguió, parecía frustrado.

—¿Y se supone que debo limitarme a aceptarlo?

—Sí. La decisión está tomada. Puedes aceptarla o no, eso es cosa tuya.

—Cuando hablas así te pareces a mi padre.

—¿No me parezco más a tu madre?

—No, mi madre, para empezar, jamás habría discutido.

Serena frunció el ceño y fue hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que ése es uno de los motivos por los que no valgo para ser princesa de Zohra, ¿no?

Darien abrió la boca para responder, pero Serena fue más rápida y salió por la puerta. El no quiso montar una escena delante del servicio; no obstante, le dieron ganas de golpear algo. En lugar de hacerlo, agarró su maletín.

Serena tenía razón. No podía llegar tarde a la reunión. Aunque se había equivocado en otra cosa. Tendrían que volver a hablar acerca de la posibilidad de que trabajase para él. Era una tontería preocuparse por lo que pensasen los demás. Todo el mundo se daría cuenta enseguida de lo excepcionalmente bien que ella hacía su trabajo.

Darien había aceptado la necesidad de independencia de Serena casi durante dos años, pero quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía y la única manera de conseguirlo era que trabajase para él. Además, tal vez con ello su familia tolerase su presencia en ciertos actos.

Si tantas ganas tenía Serena de conocer a su familia, podía conseguirlo de ese modo. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

**COMO VEN EL INICIO DE ESTA TRAMA COMO QUE CREO QUE DARIEN FUE ALGO COMODINO PEDIRLE QUE SOLO SEA SU AMANTE SABIENDO DE SOBRA QUE SU FAMILIA NO IBA A ACEPTAR LA RELACION...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena estaba al lado de Darien, charlando con un grupo de diplomáticos, hombres de negocios y sus esposas en una enorme y elegante sala. La luz de las lámparas de araña hacía brillar las joyas de la mayoría de las mujeres y de algunos hombres.

La diplomacia del siglo XXI no era una carrera de masas. Nunca lo había sido. La mayoría de los diplomáticos que había conocido provenía de familias con dinero o lo habían hecho en grandes cantidades.

Se entretenían charlando de política internacional mientras lucían los trajes de diseñador y los oropeles que los convertían en interesantes blancos de la prensa.

Ella había conocido a Darien en una de esas fiestas. Como la mayoría de los hombres de la sala, su riqueza estaba plasmada en el corte de su traje y en los zapatos hechos a mano, aunque no era eso lo que había llamado su atención la primera vez.

No, lo que le había cautivado nada más verlo había sido lo guapo y carismático que era. Y aquella primera impresión había mejorado según lo había ido conociendo mejor. Le parecía que era un hombre al que le importaba de verdad el estado de la sociedad moderna y el lugar que ocupaba su país en el mundo político. También era encantador y muy, muy sexy.

Esa misma noche, él le había pedido que saliesen juntos. Y había buscado un hueco en su cargada agenda para la semana siguiente. Habían hecho el amor apasionadamente después de que él la hubiese apoyado en un vehemente discurso acerca de las necesidades y los derechos de los niños. Y ella se había mudado a su apartamento dos semanas después.

Cuando Darien había tenido que dejar Washington para irse a vivir a Europa al mes siguiente, ella había accedido a dejar su trabajo para acompañarlo. Le gustaba su trabajo en la embajada, pero había rechazado la oferta que le había hecho Darien para seguir trabajando en su nuevo destino. Su primer trabajo lo había conseguido gracias a un amigo de su padre, y el siguiente que consiguiese quería hacerlo por méritos propios.

Lo del voluntariado había sido idea de Darien, y a ella le había parecido bien. Él asumía los gastos necesarios para vivir, y Serena seguía teniendo ahorros para pagarse los imprevistos, aunque él insistía en comprarle la ropa y otras cosas que consideraba necesarias.

En esos momentos, Serena se preguntaba si había cometido un error. Le gustaba tener la posibilidad de poder viajar con él, pero no le gustaba tener que depender de él. Tampoco le gustaba que Darien no diese importancia a sus responsabilidades sólo porque no cobrase por ellas.

Era una actitud nueva… o eso le parecía.

Su puesto en Esperanza Infantil no solía chocar con los deseos de Darien, y aquélla era la primera vez que se había negado a ir a alguna parte con él, pero la gala era muy importante. Había sido idea suya, y se sentía responsable de ella. Además, creía en la idea.

Darien apoyó con cuidado la mano en su hombro.

—Serena…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Él la miraba como si quisiera leerle la mente. Tragó saliva.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—Sólo te he preguntado si tenías pensado pedir la vacante que ha salido en la delegación norteamericana —le dijo la mujer de otro de los diplomáticos.

—Ah… no sabía que hubiese una vacante en la embajada.

—No creo que se haya hecho pública.

Serena asintió. La mayoría de las veces, las vacantes no aparecían en ninguna parte, pero ella se enteraba de que salían… a través de Darien. ¿Lo sabía él ya?

—Acabo de enterarme —comentó éste.

Y Serena lo creyó.

Ella nunca había dicho que quisiese trabajar para la embajada norteamericana, y estaba segura de que Darien no tenía miedo en aquel aspecto. No obstante, no pasaba nada por mitigar cualquier temor que hubiese podido surgir de las palabras de la otra mujer. Ni por decir lo que pensaba al respecto antes de que empezase a haber rumores o de que le hiciesen una oferta de trabajo que tendría que rechazar sin ofender a nadie.

Porque, a pesar de su sofisticación, la comunidad diplomática era como un pueblo estadounidense en ese aspecto. Sonrió a la mujer, pero habló con firmeza.

—Estoy muy contenta con mi puesto en Esperanza Infantil. Y, además, tiene la ventaja de que me da flexibilidad para adaptarme a los compromisos de Darien.

La mirada de la otra mujer se volvió especulativa.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero no es un puesto remunerado, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Darien, antes de que a Serena le diese tiempo a decir nada—, pero si Serena quiere trabajar cobrando, podría unirse a mi personal.

—Eso sería poco práctico, ¿no? Quiero decir, que si rompieseis, tendría que buscarse otro trabajo además de otro… —hizo una pausa y miró a Darien de manera sugerente— lugar donde vivir.

La insinuación que acababa de lanzar habría sido obvia para cualquier persona que tuviese medio cerebro, y aquel grupo no tenía nada de tonto. Había hecho la pausa a propósito, para que el resto de las personas rellenasen el hueco con sus propias ideas acerca de lo que Serena tendría que buscar.

Y estaba claro, por el tono insidioso de aquella mujer y por la mirada que había dirigido a Darien, que antes de pensar en un «nuevo lugar donde vivir», ella había pensado en un «viejo y rico amante», o algo similar para reemplazar a Darien en su vida.

Serena se quedó de piedra al oír aquello, pero no dejó de sonreír. Fue Darien quien se puso serio. No obstante, comentó con naturalidad:

—No acostumbro a pensar de modo negativo acerca del futuro.

—Puedes permitirte ignorar lo inevitable.

—De eso nada. Sencillamente, el día al que acabas de referirte está muy lejos, si es que llega.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso vamos a oír pronto campanas de boda? —inquirió la mujer—. No pensé que tu familia aprobase la unión.

Serena no tenía ni idea de por qué aquella mujer estaba siendo tan mala. Tal vez fuese porque procedía de un ambiente rico y muy conservador. Tal vez le ofendiese el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de Darien. No sólo no estaban casados, sino que ella jamás sería de manera legítima «uno de ellos».

Se mordió la lengua. Había estado en situaciones peores sólo por ser estadounidense y había tenido que mantener su dignidad por su anterior jefe. No podía hacer menos por el hombre al que amaba y por su relación.

—Serena sería la pareja ideal para cualquier diplomático. Tiene mucho tacto, es inteligente y le preocupa la vida que hay más allá de su propio mundo —dijo Seiya, un hombre de negocios griego.

Serena compartía con él la pasión por el bienestar de los niños en países en guerra, y trabajaban juntos en una comisión estrechamente vinculada con Esperanza Infantil.

—Seguro que la familia de Darien estará encantada de acogerla en su seno.

Darien se puso tenso.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió la mujer con escepticismo—. Siempre había pensado que la mentalidad griega en ese aspecto era muy parecida a la de Zohra o Jawhar.

—En ese caso, tal vez no entiendas ninguna de esas mentalidades tan bien como creías —replicó Seiya.

—Eso es evidente —comentó Darien con desprecio—. También es obvio que tu marido no tuvo tanta suerte como yo con Serena, que nunca ha ofendido a ningún compañero, ni acostumbra a cotillear.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, como si le hubiese sorprendido la respuesta de Darien. Serena se había quedado perpleja. Darien nunca dejaba de ser diplomático. Tal vez aquella mujer estuviese casada con un diplomático de menor categoría, pero Darien sólo solía ser así de duro cuando estaba en una negociación.

—No pretendía ofender —dijo la mujer, que parecía arrepentirse de los comentarios que había hecho.

—¿No?

Antes de que le diese tiempo a responder, Darien agarró a Serena por el brazo y se alejó.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que nos despidamos de nuestro anfitrión y nos vayamos a casa.

Serena no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de nadie, ni de agradecer a Seiya sus amables comentarios. Se quejó de ello cuando estaban en el coche, de camino a casa.

Darien se movió en su asiento y aceleró.

—¿Querías quedarte a hablar con Seiya?

—Me hubiese gustado despedirme de él de manera educada.

—¿Te ha gustado que te defendiera? —preguntó él.

Había algo en su voz que Serena no entendía.

—Siempre es agradable saber que alguien a quien admiras tiene una buena opinión de ti.

—¿Así que lo admiras?

—Por supuesto. Es un magnate, pero aporta tiempo y mucho dinero para mejorar la situación de muchos niños que viven en países en guerra.

—¿Mientras que yo lo único que hago es intentar mantener la paz entre países inestables e influir en el clima político de un mundo dividido por desastres económicos y naturales además de por las guerras?

Ella observó su perfil, sorprendida.

—¡Estás celoso!

—¿De quién debería estar celoso? ¿De un hombre con el que pasas poco tiempo, y rodeados de otras personas? No lo creo. Eres mía. Lo sé. Y él también lo sabe.

—No sé por qué te comportas de manera agresiva y dominante, pero soy tu amante, no tu esclava. Me pertenezco a mí misma.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—¿Me consideras una especie de esclava? —le preguntó Serena.

—No, pero me perteneces.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió ella en tono peligrosamente suave. No toleraba las posturas machistas, y Darien lo sabía.

—Sí, de verdad —respondió con sarcasmo—. Y Seiya también lo ve así. Nunca se acercaría a ti mientras estuvieses bajo mi protección.

—¿Bajo tu protección?

Giró y entraron en una calle con mucho tráfico.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, creo que no lo sé. Acláramelo, por favor.

—Eres mía. Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Para qué? ¿Soy tu amante… tu novia… tu querida?

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Eres todo eso.

—¿De verdad me ves como a una querida?

—Te veo como a mi mujer. ¿Estás intentando decirme que tú no te ves así?

Era muy hábil pasarle a ella la patata caliente, pero siempre se le había dado bien.

—Me veo como tu amante, pero no como una querida —dijo Serena, negándose a pillarse los dedos con otra respuesta.

—¿Deseas a Seiya?

—¡No!

—Me perteneces… Perteneces a mi cama, Serena.

—Soy más que una compañera de cama.

—Sí. Lo eres todo, y eres mía.

—Al igual que tú eres mío, y perteneces a mi cama.

—Eso es evidente.

—Es una relación de igual a igual, Darien.

—Yo nunca he insinuado lo contrario.

Serena lo creyó. Debajo de toda aquella sofisticación latía un corazón primitivo que Darien intentaba camuflar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Así que estamos de acuerdo en que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás celoso de Seiya?

—No estoy celoso.

—Bien.

Se hizo el silencio y Serena siguió mirándolo fijamente. El suspiró.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

—O no.

Él la miró de reojo antes de volver a fijar su atención en la carretera.

—Está bien, iba a comportarme de manera diplomática cuando oí que Seiya te defendía y eso me enfadó. Su manera de hablar de ti me hizo sentirme incómodo.

De pronto, Serena lo entendió. Darien podía ser muy buen diplomático y hacer estupendamente su trabajo, pero también era muy hombre, aunque lo ocultaba detrás de su carismática personalidad. Era un líder natural entre los hombres.

Por eso no le había gustado que otro hombre protegiese a su novia.

Serena tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

—Tú también me defendiste.

—No iba a hacerlo.

—Y eso es en realidad lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Seiya había tomado el camino que Darien sabía que era correcto. Y estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque él, en su papel de diplomático, no lo habría hecho.

—Cuando me metí en esta relación sabía que eras diplomático. Y entiendo las limitaciones de tu papel.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero no entiendes las limitaciones que establece mi familia.

—No me gusta sentir que te avergüenzas de mí.

Aquello no era con exactitud lo que sentía, pero estaba cerca. Lo que en realidad no le gustaba era que su familia se avergonzase del papel que ella desempeñaba en su vida. Eso hacía que Serena también se sintiese mal con ese papel. Pero lo amaba, y no podía imaginarse lejos de él. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

—No me avergüenzo de ti.

—¿Pero a tus padres les avergonzaría conocerme?

¿Por qué no entendía Darien que eso representaba un problema para ella? ¿Que le dolía?

—Ellos tienen una forma diferente de ver la vida.

—¿No quieren conocer a tu querida?

Darien hizo una mueca.

—No.

—Pero yo no soy tu querida. Soy tu novia.

—Mi familia no ve la diferencia —hizo una pausa—. ¿Has pensado que si trabajases para mí tal vez te abrirían las puertas para conocerte en condición de empleada?

No, no lo había pensado.

—¿Pero sin reconocer nuestra relación?

—Por supuesto.

A Serena aquello no le parecía natural, pero no esperaba que él lo entendiese. Habían sido educados de maneras muy distintas.

—Entonces, no. Gracias.

Él suspiró enfadado.

—¿Por qué no? Dices que quieres conocer a mi familia. Sería una manera de hacerlo.

—Tal vez. No hay ninguna garantía.

—Tal vez —admitió él.

—Y si me abriesen las puertas, como empleada tuya, ¿seguiría estando excluida de las reuniones familiares?

—Sí.

Aquello le pareció peor que la situación que tenían en esos momentos. Sería como mentir a su familia. No le gustaba.

—Tal y como he dicho en la recepción, me gusta mi trabajo actual.

—Quiero verte más.

—Si trabajase para ti, no tendrías por qué verme más. En Washington, casi nunca veía a mi jefe.

—Trabajarías para mí en otro puesto.

—¿De amante de oficina? —bromeó Serena.

Él la miró de reojo.

—Suena prometedor.

—De eso, nada.

—Está bien. ¿Pero qué te parecería ser mi secretaria?

—Ya tienes una.

—Pues tendría dos. A Ittou le vendría bien algo de ayuda.

—Ittou podría llevar solo las Naciones Unidas sin derramar ni una gota de sudor.

—¿Por qué me lo estás poniendo tan difícil?

—¿Y por qué no aceptas tú que no quiera trabajar para ti?

—Porque quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Y siempre consigues todo lo que quieres?

—Te tengo a ti, ¿no?

—Sí, pero me parece que no sabes qué hacer conmigo.

—En eso te equivocas. Sé muy bien lo que quiero hacer contigo.

—Hacerme el amor —comentó ella sin entusiasmo. No estaba cómoda con la conversación.

—¿Te parece algo malo?

—No, pero no puede ser lo único.

—Sabes que no lo es.

—¿No?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Si te importo, ¿por qué hay una enorme parte de tu vida a la que no puedo acceder?

—Dijiste que no volveríamos a tener esta conversación.

—Tú la has sacado.

Bueno, en realidad, había sido ella. Al parecer, no podía evitarlo, pero él había continuado.

—Yo he hablado de que trabajases para mí.

—Para que conociese a tu familia en otro papel que no fuese el de querida. Gracias, pero no. Al menos, ahora soy sincera, y quiero seguir siéndolo, si no te importa.

—Yo no suelo mentir.

—No, pero no te importa ignorar la realidad para no romper la paz de tu familia, ¿verdad?

Darien no respondió y siguieron en silencio el resto del camino. No obstante, sus bruscos movimientos reflejaron su humor.

Estaban desvistiéndose para meterse en la cama cuando Serena rompió el silencio.

—¿Has conseguido arreglar lo del bautizo de los niños de Setsuna?

—No te dije que fuese a hacerlo.

—Pero yo sabía que lo intentarías.

En ese aspecto, ambos eran parecidos. Los dos intentaban coordinarse y hacer esfuerzos para estar juntos en ocasiones especiales.

—Lo he intentado.

—¿Y?

—Mi padre piensa que la cena de Washington es más importante.

—¿Y?

—Y ya sabes que Nicolas no puede separarse ahora de Rei y del bebé. Y que éstos no podrán acompañarlo hasta que el bebé sea mayor.

—¿Le has explicado a tu padre que el bautizo tenía una importancia personal?

Darien se lo había quitado todo menos los pantalones. Se detuvo antes de desabrochárselos.

—Eso no habría servido de nada.

Como de costumbre, el cuerpo de Serena se volvió loco al ver su torso y el masculino vello negro que lo cubría y que bajaba en forma de flecha hacia la cintura. Pero no podía dejar que aquello la distrajese. Aquella conversación era demasiado importante.

—¿Así que de verdad esperas que vaya sola?

—Lo siento —contestó él frunciendo el ceño y demostrándole con la expresión de sus ojos azules que lo decía con sinceridad—. Ojalá pudiese cambiarlo, pero no puedo.

—¿Y piensas que si trabajase para ti habría sido distinto?

—No.

—Eso me parece a mí, que lo único que conseguiríamos es que las cosas fuesen mucho más cómodas para ti.

—¿Y por eso no quieres trabajar para mí? ¿Porque crees que no estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones?

No tardaría en preguntarle por qué no quería pasar más tiempo con él, cuando lo cierto era que sí quería.

—No quiero trabajar para ti porque prefiero hacerme mi propio camino.

—Durante casi dos años has vivido en mi casa, te has apoyado en mí.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que se sentiría destrozada si Darien pronunciara la palabra «mantenida».

Sus emociones estaban mucho más cerca de la superficie de lo que ella había pensado. Su corazón, que Serena creía a salvo en aquella relación, llevaba meses sufriendo. Aquello ya no funcionaba, y el dolor estaba extendiéndose por su interior con una fuerza nuclear.

—Quiero decir que, trabajes o no para mí, eso no te convertirá en una mujer mantenida. Nuestras circunstancias no cambiarán.

Serena se tensó.

—¿Porque piensas que ya lo soy?

—Porque eres una persona bella e inteligente y trabajar para mí no cambiará eso.

Las palabras eran las adecuadas… diplomáticas y tranquilizadoras… pero no calmaron su dolor. Darien la veía como a una querida. Así era. Siempre lo había sido, pero Serena no se había dado cuenta porque ella nunca se había visto así. Por eso era tan comprensivo con la actitud de su familia.

Él tampoco la respetaba. Al menos, no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a sus padres y casarse con ella. Los hombres como Darien no se casaban con sus queridas. La mujer de la recepción tenía razón. Después de haber vivido con él, su familia jamás la aceptaría como futura esposa. Y él lo había sabido antes de que le pidiese que fuese a vivir a su casa, pero no le había importado ya que no la había visto compartiendo su futuro con él. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta?

—¿Serena?

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras iba al baño, donde tenía pensado desahogarse llorando bajo la ducha.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo responder a aquello? Tenía el corazón demasiado herido para seguir hablando con sinceridad esa noche.

—Voy a darme una ducha —le dijo, evitando el tema.

Darien apoyó las manos en sus hombros, y eso también le dolió. No físicamente, era un dolor visceral. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartarse. Hasta entonces, siempre le había reconfortado que la tocase, o le había dado placer. En esos momentos, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de alejarse. Quería a aquel hombre, pero él nunca la había visto como otra cosa que no fuese una amante temporal.

Sus dedos pulgares le acariciaron el cuello.

—Siento de verdad lo del bautizo —le susurró cerca de la oreja—. Si pudiese cambiar mi agenda, lo haría.

—No te preocupes. No se va a acabar el mundo.

En realidad, aquello no era ni una gota en el mar de dolor que la había invadido.

Darien le dio un beso conciliador en la nuca.

—También quiero disculparme por haberme comportado como un idiota con lo de Seiya. Sé que sólo me deseas a mí, al igual que yo sólo te deseo a ti.

—No pasa nada.

Serena necesitaba apartarse de él, pero sabía que si lo hacía con brusquedad, él la seguiría y le preguntaría qué le pasaba. Y eso era lo último que quería.

—Estás siendo muy complaciente —comentó Darien recorriéndole el hombro a besos—. Tal vez podría convencerte de que lo fueses todavía más.

Ella se estremeció. El modo en que Darien había decidido terminar su discusión debería haberla enfurecido, o, al menos, enfriado. Pero su voz hacía que temblasen todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sabía que lo que Darien le hacía sentir podía aplacar su sufrimiento… al menos de forma temporal.

Aquello le recordó que el placer era un buen lugar para esconderse del dolor. Había aprendido aquella lección cuando había conocido a Darien, poco después de la muerte de su abuelo, que había fallecido dos años después que su abuela.

La pérdida del anciano casi la había paralizado de pena. Sus abuelos habían sido las personas a las que más había querido del mundo, y las únicas que la habían querido a ella de verdad. Serena se había escondido de aquel dolor sobrecogedor en los brazos de Darien.

Se giró para mirarlo de frente y volvió a sentirse así.

**QUE POCA QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO ES TU SUPUESTO AMOR TENGA QUE DEFENDERLA ENFRENTE DE LOS DEMAS DARIEN ES UN IDIOTA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 3**

Sus miradas se encontraron. En la de él había una sensual promesa y la vulnerabilidad del deseo. Tal vez no se viese a largo plazo con ella, pero la deseaba y la necesitaba en el presente.

Serena puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó contra él.

—Tal vez podrías convencerme para que me duche contigo.

—Soy un hombre muy afortunado —comentó Darien acariciando su espalda desnuda y causándole un escalofrío.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir.

El rió, fue un sonido rico y cálido… como el roce de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Eres una descarada, ¿lo sabías?

—No me gusta que te aburras.

—Eso es imposible contigo.

Serena deseó que lo pensase de verdad, pero sabía que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad. Lo que ella no sabía era esa fecha. En realidad, tampoco quería saberla.

—Para ya —le dijo Darien.

—¿El qué?

—Deja de pensar.

—Si no estoy pensando.

Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no lo había hecho queriendo. Apartó todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se frotó contra él.

—Sólo quiero sentir —añadió.

Darien la tomó en brazos.

—Eres tan decadente.

Serena le acarició un pezón con la mano.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

Dejó de mover la mano.

—¿Es una queja?

—No. De hecho, es un cumplido.

—Bien.

Siguió tocándolo como sabía que lo volvía loco.

Darien la llevó al baño.

Lo tienes todo, ¿sabes? —comentó Serena.

—¿Todo?

—Eres guapo, tienes buen cuerpo, encanto, carisma… y hasta dinero.

—Lo del dinero no parece impresionarte mucho.

—Pero tu masculinidad causa estragos en mí.

—¿Mi masculinidad?

—Sí.

Él la besó de manera intensa, pero breve.

—Eso viene con el territorio. Todos los jeques somos muy masculinos, ¿no lo sabías?

—En cualquier caso, tú tienes esa cualidad.

—Me alegra que lo pienses.

Serena sonrió.

—En estos momentos, no estoy pensando, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres una fresca.

Ella lo besó en la garganta.

—Sí, soy una fresca.

—Y eres muy sexy.

—¿Eso piensas?

—Sí.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Ya hemos hablado bastante.

Serena lo miró, parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. Él sonrió, y sus dientes blancos hicieron que Serena entrase en calor. Tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora. Entonces besó de nuevo sus labios temblorosos. Serena separó los labios y él aprovechó la oportunidad.

La dejó en el suelo y se quitó los calzoncillos sin dejar de besarla. Siguió haciéndolo mientras abría el grifo de la ducha.

Serena oyó el sonido del agua al caer, pero seguía totalmente inmersa en el beso cuando Darien la hizo retroceder y sintió los chorros sobre el cuerpo, golpeándole la espalda y las nalgas. El masaje del agua la excitó todavía más y se aferró a sus hombros para no caerse.

El rompió el beso y le hizo darse la vuelta. El agua empezó a mojarle los pechos, haciendo que se le endureciesen los pezones, sobre los muslos, haciéndole desear que Darien le acariciase la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

—Esta posición no permite que ambos nos demos placer.

—No creas que no siento placer al acariciarte —respondió él, tomando los guantes de ducha que Serena había comprado en Estados Unidos.

Los había comprado con la intención de exfoliarse la piel, pero Darien no había tardado en darles un uso mucho más placentero para ambos.

La rodeó con los brazos y echó el jabón de glicerina que usaba ella en los guantes. Su olor especiado, mezclado con el vaho de la ducha, consiguió, tal y como él quería, que el momento fuese más íntimo y sensual.

Mientras observaba cómo se preparaba para acariciarla, Serena recordó cómo lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y se le aceleró el corazón. Como si Darien lo supiese, acercó la boca a su oído.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Serena le abrió su cuerpo por completo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su hombro.

Darien rió y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que se estremeciese y ardiese de deseo.

—A mí también me gusta, aziz. Me encanta acariciar tu precioso cuerpo de todas las maneras, pero creo que ésta es una de mis favoritas.

—Ya lo sé… —gimió ella al notar que empezaba a lavarle los hombros con los guantes.

Darien movió las manos en pequeños círculos, despertando poco a poco todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Le frotó los brazos, la espalda y las piernas, antes de arrodillarse a lavarle y masajearle concienzudamente los pies.

Le besó la base de la espalda y muy, muy despacio, fue llevando las manos a la parte delantera de sus piernas, tocándola con tanto cuidado que Serena casi no sabía dónde tenía las manos. Aquello la hizo estremecerse de deseo, a pesar de que todavía no había llegado a las zonas más erógenas y había evitado la parte interna de sus muslos.

Darien le había enseñado que, en sus manos, todo su cuerpo era una zona erógena. Todas las caricias aumentaban su placer. Serena nunca se había sentido tan mujer como cuando él la acariciaba.

Y aquella noche era exactamente lo que quería. Necesitaba la manifestación física de su amor como válvula de escape, porque no podía llorar. Además, hacer el amor era mucho mejor que entregarse a las lágrimas.

Tal vez llorar le aliviase un poco, pero no cambiaba nada. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo había aprendido, que no sabía con exactitud cuándo había sido. Tal vez la primera vez que sus padres la habían dejado con sus abuelos para perseguir sus propios sueños y ambiciones. O la segunda… Seguro que antes de empezar la primaria en el colegio, con seis años. Sus abuelos habían ido a buscarla para las vacaciones de Navidad, y no se habían conmovido lo más mínimo con sus lágrimas cuando ella les había rogado que permitiesen que se quedase con ellos el siguiente trimestre.

No había ido a vivir con ellos hasta un año más tarde.

Como no quería mezclar aquel dolor antiguo con el nuevo, decidió cerrar la puerta a sus recuerdos.

—Por favor, tócame —le suplicó.

—Te estoy tocando, aziz —contestó él desde su espalda.

—Más… necesito más.

Darien la besó en la espalda.

—Y vas a tener más.

Frotó su vientre, haciéndola gemir y girar las caderas. El subió por su espina dorsal alternando besos y lametones, hasta llegar a la nuca con la boca al tiempo que le acariciaba los pechos. Serena volvió a estremecerse de deseo.

—Eres tan sexy —comentó Darien.

—Sólo para ti.

—Sólo para mí —repitió él con satisfacción.

—¿Y tú nunca le harías esto a nadie más, verdad?

—Nunca.

Tomó sus pechos con las manos y le estimuló los pezones.

Serena quería que le acariciase la parte más íntima de su feminidad, pero estaba disfrutando tanto con aquello que estaba en el filo de la navaja, entre el placer y el tormento.

—Ha llegado el momento de que te lave de manera más íntima.

—¿Acaso esto no te parece íntimo? —preguntó Serena.

Él se quitó los guantes y acarició su sexo.

—Esto es íntimo. Aunque acariciar el resto de tu cuerpo también es especial y personal, aziz.

—Sí…

Darien introdujo un dedo entre sus labios.

—Abre las piernas.

Ella obedeció y el agua caliente corrió por ellas, haciendo que su mundo se redujese al enorme cubículo de la ducha, con sus baldosas de mármol y la grifería antigua. No había nada más allá de aquel espacio y de la sensación que provocaban las manos de Darien en su piel. Éste introdujo los dedos y ambos gimieron de placer.

Su erección se apretaba contra ella, que se deleitaba con la prueba de que lo afectaba tanto como él a ella. Lo necesitaba. La reciprocidad de su deseo era primordial en aquel momento, ya que afirmaba la importancia de su relación en el presente. Y eso era lo único que importaba… lo único que Serena iba a permitir que le importase.

Echó las manos hacia atrás y le acarició los costados.

—Me encantan tus músculos.

—Pues tengo uno al que le encantaría recibir tus caricias.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Qué malo eres. Eso no es un músculo.

—Pues está muy duro.

Serena habría vuelto a reír, pero Darien escogió aquel momento para pellizcarle un pezón, y ella gritó.

—Éstos también están muy duros… son suculentos bocados que no voy a tardar en probar.

—Sí…

No obstante, Darien no parecía tener prisa en que se girase. Le acarició el sexo y ella se sacudió por dentro, deshaciéndose con inesperado placer.

Arqueó la espalda, ansiosa por recibir más. No era la primera vez que Darien le hacía sentir semejante placer, sabía que aquel clímax inicial era sólo el principio de un viaje que la dejaría débil y saciada. Él parecía saber qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba, y se lo daba sin pausa, haciendo que su cuerpo llegase a un clímax tras otro.

Serena no se dio cuenta de que había gritado tanto que le dolía la garganta hasta que se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse en él. Se deslizó hacia abajo y se instaló entre sus piernas arrodilladas, encima de él.

Darien la llenó de forma tan completa, que no pudo soportarlo más.

—No puedo. Es demasiado —gimió.

El se quedó inmóvil en su interior, pero alargó la mano para cerrar el grifo y que el chorro de agua no le cayese a Serena en la cara. Entonces volvió a acariciarla con mucho cuidado para hacer que se relajase de nuevo. Esperó a notarla exhausta y entregada para empezar a moverse debajo de ella.

Serena puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El le levantó las caderas y la penetró con movimientos cortos que la acariciaban por dentro mientras la besaba en el cuello, en los hombros y, finalmente, en los labios.

Su lengua jugó con ella, repitiendo los movimientos de su erección y obteniendo de su cuerpo una respuesta que le había parecido imposible.

Serena sintió que irrefrenablemente volvía a crecer el deseo en ella, y empezó a moverse despacio. En esa ocasión, llegaron al clímax juntos, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Darien estaba mirando hacia la oscuridad del dormitorio, abrazado a ella de forma protectora. Serena no tardó en dormirse. Empezó a respirar de manera acompasada, lo que le indicó que ya no volvería a despertarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Se había quedado dormida justo después de hacer el amor. Bueno, no había sido justo después.

Antes habían terminado de ducharse, se habían secado y habían vuelto a la cama, pero ella había perdido el conocimiento unos segundos después de que su cabeza tocase la almohada. Se había quedado dormida con el pelo mojado, a pesar de odiarlo. Darien se lo había secado con una toalla, luego se lo había peinado, y ella no se había despertado.

A Darien le molestaba que se quedase dormida así, a pesar de que sabía que estaba agotada, ya que no solía dormirse sin decirle antes que lo quería.

Cuando habían empezado a vivir juntos, Serena estaba muy dolida por la pérdida de su abuelo, y Darien había sabido que se refugiaba del dolor haciendo el amor con él. Se había quedado dormida inmediatamente después. En una ocasión le había dicho que tener sexo con él era la receta perfecta contra el insomnio.

Le había dicho que se sentía protegida, a salvo… entre sus brazos. A él le había gustado saber que la había hecho sentirse mejor, que era capaz de reconfortarla como nadie más podía hacerlo, pero durante los últimos meses, siempre habían hablado un rato después de hacer el amor. Y le gustaba.

No solían hablar de nada importante, pero le gustaba sentirse unido a ella, compartir algo que nadie más compartía con ella. Era un momento único… especial… importante.

Probablemente no debería darle demasiada trascendencia, pero no le gustaba que Serena no fuese feliz, y era evidente que la intransigencia de su familia le hacía daño. Esa noche, había esperado que ella sacase el tema del bautizo.

Le gustaba cuando se enfadaba, cuando le pedía más de lo que él se habría creído capaz de darle a cualquier otra persona. En esa ocasión no había podido cambiar su agenda, pero le incomodaba que Serena hubiese cedido con tanta facilidad. No era normal en ella. Y a Darien no le gustaba que se saliese de la normalidad. A pesar de que disfrutaba recorriendo el mundo con su trabajo, había ciertos cambios contra los que siempre lucharía, entre ellos, cualquier cambio en Serena.

Aunque eso implicase que las cosas fuesen más fáciles para él. Al poco tiempo de vivir juntos, Serena había ido a Arizona al cumpleaños de su padre. Le había pedido que la acompañase, pero él se había negado, alegando que estaba muy ocupado.

No tenía ganas de conocer a su padre, ya que no quería herir a Serena si discutía con él acerca de su convivencia.

Al fin y al cabo, nunca había cambiado ningún plan por sus amantes, pero tampoco le había pedido a ninguna que fuese a vivir con él.

Serena había aceptado su negativa sin discutir. No obstante, cuando ella había llamado a Ittou, su secretario, para que le reservase el vuelo, le había pedido que añadiese siete días más de viaje. Cuando Ittou se lo había dicho a Darien, éste le había preguntado a Serena por qué iba a estar fuera siete días más de lo previsto.

Jamás olvidaría el brillo de sus bonitos ojos celestes cuando le había contestado que era sólo para hacerle un favor y dejarle algo más de tiempo libre, dado que estaba tan ocupado.

Él se había puesto furioso, y la había acusado de intentar hacerle chantaje emocional. Ella se había mostrado impasible y le había dicho que si algo tan importante como el cumpleaños de su padre no se merecía que cambiase sus planes, era que tenían distintas prioridades en la vida. Y si así era, Darien le agradecería que le dejase más tiempo libre para poder centrarse en su trabajo.

Más enfadado que en toda su vida, Darien había estado a punto de dejar el tema así, pero la había mirado a los ojos y había visto su vulnerabilidad. Serena había necesitado entonces que le demostrase lo importante que era para él.

Al fin y al cabo, ella había dejado su trabajo y su país por él. Darien no se creía capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella, pero, por suerte, Serena nunca se lo había pedido. Sólo le había pedido que fuese al cumpleaños de su padre.

Darien le había prometido que intentaría arreglarlo y ella había confiado en él. Había sido la primera vez que le había dicho que lo quería.

Al final, había ido con ella. Y su padre no había dicho nada acerca de que estuviesen viviendo juntos. Tanto él como la madre de Serena lo habían tratado como uno más de la familia y, sorprendentemente, se había sentido satisfecho con cómo habían salido las cosas. Serena no estaba demasiado unida a sus padres, pero eran importantes para ella.

El hecho de que sus padres lo hubiesen aceptado había hecho que la relación con su hija fuese más sencilla.

Darien deseaba poder darle lo mismo a Serena, pero no podía. Al vivir con él se había convertido en una persona invisible para su familia.

Salvo para Nicolas y Rei, que aceptaban a Serena como sus padres lo habían aceptado a él. Y Darien se lo agradecía a su primo.

Lo que no sabía era por qué Serena se había tomado tan bien la noticia de que no iba a poder asistir al bautizo de los trillizos. Al parecer, aquello era menos importante que el cumpleaños de su padre.

O eso, o le tenía alguna sorpresa reservada. No obstante, en esa ocasión no alargaría su viaje, ya le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer en Atenas la semana siguiente a la celebración.

Tres días después, Darien estaba mirando el informe que tenía en la mano. Suspiró. Ittou había reservado los billetes para los dos para viajar a Kadar a celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de Rei y Nicolas, y para el viaje de Darien y Serena a Estados Unidos. Ninguno de los dos iba a complacer a Serena, pero cuanto antes se lo dijese, mejor.

Se había sentido tentado a pedirle a Ittou que la llamase y le diese la noticia, pero había sabido que dicha estrategia tendría consecuencias negativas.

Aunque no habían vuelto a discutir del tema durante los dos últimos días. Serena había estado muy ocupada con su gala. No obstante, Darien seguía pensando que su comportamiento era extraño, desconcertante. Había estado serena y, si no cariñosa, sí comprensiva. Demasiado comprensiva. ¿Sería sólo la calma antes de la tormenta?

Se había visto atrapado por alguna tormenta de arena en su país natal, y el silencio de Serena se parecía a la calma del desierto antes de que la furia del viento cargado de arena asolase una zona.

**ESA SERENA Y SUS RECETAS PARA EL DOLOR…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 4**

Decidido a enfrentarse a lo peor, Darien sacó el tema esa noche, durante la cena.

La asistenta acababa de marcharse después de dejar la cena servida, tal y como él le había pedido que hiciese. Había deseado estar a solas con Serena, por si ésta se ponía emotiva.

El aire acondicionado mantenía su moderno apartamento a buena temperatura, pero, aun así, el sudor le corría por la nuca cuando sacó el tema.

—Ittou ha organizado nuestros viajes a Washington y a Isole dei Rei.

Serena dio un trago a su copa de vino y se metió un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte. He estado tan ocupada con la gala que no he tenido tiempo para nada.

—No es necesario. Ittou siempre está dispuesto a hacer las gestiones que necesites.

Ella asintió y cambió de postura en la silla, llamando su atención con aquel movimiento. Se había quitado el traje que había llevado para ir a trabajar y se había puesto un vestido color verde de tirantes finos. Dejaba al descubierto su escote y, aunque no era una vista nueva para Darien, seguía siendo fascinante.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera predecible, y él levantó la vista hacia rostro de Serena. Ella estaba sonriendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿Y cuáles son los planes? Supongo que irás a Washington en tu jet —le preguntó.

Era curioso que mencionase primero el bautizo, porque era posterior a su viaje a Kadar, pero aquélla era la menor de las preocupaciones de Darien. No le importaba empezar por ahí.

—En realidad, vamos a volar a Estados Unidos juntos. El jet te llevará después a ti a Isole dei Reí, ya que no hay vuelos directos a isla Black Moon desde Washington.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya en el jet? No me importa cambiar de avión.

—Ya está todo planeado. Al día siguiente volverás directamente a Atenas. Yo tomaré un vuelo comercial desde Washington y llegaré al aeropuerto poco después que tú. Podremos volver a casa juntos.

—Pero si odias los vuelos comerciales.

—Da igual.

—A mí no me importa volar a Miami y, de ahí, a Atenas.

—No será necesario —Darien se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que estaba en compañía de sus guardaespaldas si no estaba con él.

—Gracias.

Hasta el momento, todo iba bien. Serena no había hecho ningún comentario perspicaz acerca de ir sola a casa de su amiga. Darien decidió verlo como una buena señal, aunque tenía pocas esperanzas de que la discusión siguiese por aquel camino.

Se puso tenso. El viaje a Kadar había tenido algunas complicaciones.

—Ahora, con respecto al viaje a casa de mi primo… —Se supone que la familia va a quedarse en palacio la noche antes del bautizo. Dado que el cumpleaños de mi tío es por las mismas fechas, Rei quería aprovechar para celebrarlo también con una cena.

—¿El día antes de celebrar el nacimiento del niño?

—Sí.

—Algo normal en Rei, que siempre piensa en todo el mundo.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿tendré que quedarme en un hotel?

—No me gusta que tengas que quedarte sola en un hotel.

Ella lo miró como si estuviese esperando a que terminase la frase, así que lo hizo.

—Preferiría que te quedases en Grecia y que vinieses después —la miró fijamente, esperando a que explotase, pero… no explotó.

Serena se limitó a meterse otro bocado en la boca y masticar.

—Sólo serán dos noches. Te reunirás conmigo en palacio para cenar con Nicolas y Rei cuando mi familia se haya marchado, como teníamos planeado.

—Me parece demasiado viaje para sólo una cena. Tal vez debería no ir —comentó sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

—¿No ir? —preguntó Darien, sintiendo que entraba en una realidad alternativa en la que Serena no era ella, sino una mujer tranquila y comprensiva que no se parecía en nada a su amante.

—¿Crees que eso los ofendería? —preguntó ella, sin mencionar que a la familia de Darien no le importaba ofenderla a ella.

Una semana antes no habría dejado pasar aquella oportunidad para discutir. Sorprendido por su falta de reacción, Darien luchó por concentrarse. Se había preparado para una guerra encarnizada y había hablado del tema de los compromisos con Nicolas, que le había dicho que ellos no se ofenderían si no asistía a alguna fiesta familiar, pero que en algún momento tendría que presentar a Serena a la familia.

Nicolas, que había perdido a sus padres de niño, no comprendía lo conservador que era el padre de Darien, ya que había admitido a su esposa occidental con los brazos abiertos. No obstante, para su propio hijo esperaba que escogiese a una esposa de casa, y que fuese virgen.

No asistir a las reuniones familiares era el último recurso, uno que Darien nunca se había planteado utilizar. Odiaba hacerle daño a Serena, y había decidido que estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio, aunque su familia montase en cólera. No obstante, Serena le estaba dejando claro que no esperaba nada semejante de él.

Se obligó a responder a la pregunta con naturalidad.

—Sí, creo que Rei se sentiría dolida.

—En ese caso, supongo que será mejor que vaya. ¿Pasaremos la noche allí?

—Había pensado que, dado que no vas a estar las dos primeras noches, como habíamos planeado al principio, podríamos quedarnos un par de días después.

Ella lo pensó en silencio durante un par de segundos.

—Imagino que podría arreglarlo.

A Darien le sorprendía que fuese capaz de almacenar tanta información en su mente. Sabía que acababa de repasar todos sus compromisos de esa semana en cuestión y los había reordenado para poder ausentarse al final de la semana en vez de al principio.

—Yo tengo buena memoria, pero tú podrías competir con Ittou en ese aspecto.

—Por eso era tan buena en mi trabajo de asistente del embajador.

—Y luego te sorprende que quiera que trabajes para mí.

—No me sorprende —le dijo ella sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes—. Sé que soy buena en mi trabajo.

—Pero no quieres trabajar para mí…

—¿Quién haría entonces lo que yo hago en Esperanza Infantil?

—Buena pregunta. Imagino que a la organización no le gustaría verte marchar.

—Me han vuelto a ofrecer un puesto remunerado.

—¿Y qué has dicho? —en el pasado, habría dado por hecho que lo había rechazado, pero en esos momentos no lo tenía tan claro.

—Que es mejor que contraten a otra persona, porque yo estoy dispuesta a seguir trabajando sin cobrar.

—Tienes razón.

—Suelo tenerla —contestó Serena dedicándole una de sus frescas sonrisas.

Darien pensó que su malestar era sólo fruto de su imaginación.

El vuelo de Atenas a Kadar fue corto y Serena se sintió un poco sola, pero no permitió que aquello le amargase.

Su nuevo lema era «vive el momento y no pierdas el tiempo lamentándote por cosas que no pueden cambiarse». Sólo se había pasado dos noches separada de Darien, pero se le habían hecho muy largas. No obstante, se había dicho a sí misma que eso haría que el reencuentro fuese mucho más dulce.

No era la primera vez que la dejaba sola para asistir a alguna reunión familiar en Jawhar o en Zohra. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus ausencias. No obstante, después de un par de viajes sin ella, siempre se las había arreglado para que lo acompañase. Estaban juntos cuando él no estaba con su familia y Serena había visto gran parte de su país natal gracias a esas visitas.

En Atenas había estado ocupada, preparando la gala y supervisando los proyectos en curso. La junta directiva no sólo le había ofrecido un sueldo, sino también el puesto de directora, ya que el director actual iba a marcharse un mes después. No obstante, ella no quería esa responsabilidad.

Le encantaba lo que hacía para la organización, pero no quería tener todas las responsabilidades políticas que implicaba ser el director de una organización internacional. Tal vez hubiese aceptado un puesto inferior, pero eso podía esperar.

Tenía muchos contactos y posibilidades para cuando se terminase su relación con Darien. Era increíble que hubiese tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que la relación se terminaría algún día.

Darien le había abierto los ojos. Había sido darse cuenta de que la veía como a una amante, y no simplemente como a su novia, lo que le había hecho ver la realidad. Se preguntó si él siempre la habría visto así.

En esos momentos, la realidad brillaba ante sus ojos como una luz de neón. Había pensado en marcharse, pero el daño a su corazón ya estaba hecho. Lo amaba. Dejarlo en ese momento no iba a dolerle menos que perderlo más tarde. Y siempre se preguntaría qué habría pasado si se hubiese quedado, tal y como le pedía a gritos su corazón.

Viviendo el presente, sin pensar demasiado en el futuro, estaba decidida a disfrutar lo máximo posible de su relación. Siempre lo había hecho así con las breves visitas de sus padres, o cuando de niña había tenido que vivir separada de ellos.

Había funcionado entonces y funcionaría de nuevo.

No obstante, no le daría a Darien ni un centímetro más de su corazón. No volvería a ser tan estúpida. Por suerte, también había aprendido a proteger sus emociones. Lo habría hecho antes si no hubiese estado tan vulnerable después de la muerte de sus abuelos.

Aunque mejor tarde que nunca.

Darien la estaba esperando en la pista de aterrizaje cuando bajó del jet. Iba vestido con ropas del desierto y a su lado estaban sus guardaespaldas. Era el jeque sexy con el que cualquier mujer habría soñado. El guttrah le enmarcaba el rostro, haciéndolo parecer más delgado y primitivo.

Y las túnicas no disminuían ni un ápice el aura masculina que lo rodeaba. Era el hombre, jeque o no, que siempre había querido encontrar. Y en esos momentos era suyo, sólo suyo.

Le sonrió, sabiendo que tendría que esperar a que estuviesen dentro de la limusina para que la tomase entre sus brazos. Se detuvo a una distancia respetable de él, a pesar de desear abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Es un bebé precioso?

—¿Qué? ¿No me saludas?

—Hola, Darien. Tienes buen aspecto —bromeó—. Ahora, ¿cómo es el bebé?

El rió y se dirigió hacia el coche.

—Ya has visto las fotografías que ha enviado Rei por correo electrónico.

—Pero eso fue hace una semana. Seguro que ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué os pasa a las mujeres con los bebés? Mi madre ya ha decidido que Ceres va a ser pequeña, como su bisabuela beduina.

—¿Se parece a ella?

—Es un bebé… sus rasgos son minúsculos. ¿Cómo saber si va a parecerse a su bisabuela?

—¿Quieres decir que la niña no se parece ni a Nicolas ni a Rei?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Nicolas asegura que tiene sus ojos.

—¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo?

Habían llegado al coche, y él la ayudó a subir a la parte de atrás de la limusina con cristales tintados. La ventana que los aislaba del conductor estaba cerrada, asegurando así su privacidad.

—¿Quién soy yo para contradecirlo? —comentó Darien mientras se sentaba, dejando espacio entre ambos.

—Estoy segura de que seguirás siendo igual cuando seas padre.

—Sin duda. Por suerte, ese día todavía está muy lejos.

Serena no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ya que formaba parte de un tema en el que prefería no pensar. El conductor les cerró la puerta.

Darien se apresuró a acercarse a ella para ponerla en su regazo.

—Te he echado de menos, aziz —murmuró contra sus labios.

—¿De verdad?

Él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú no me has echado de menos a mí?

Serena contuvo una sonrisa.

—He estado muy ocupada.

—¿No te ha parecido demasiado grande nuestra cama?

—He dormido a pierna suelta y nadie me ha quitado las sábanas.

El gimió y la besó apasionadamente, dejándola sin sentido y sin ganas de seguir bromeando. Cuando por fin la soltó, ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, buscando el calor que sólo sentía estando allí.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó Darien con satisfacción.

—Tal vez. Un poco.

El suspiró.

—Pues yo tengo que admitir que te he echado mucho de menos.

—Sé que tienes la esperanza de seducirme y meterme en tu cama, y si me dijeses que no me habías echado de menos te estarías perjudicando a ti mismo.

—Deja ya de tomarme el pelo, mujer.

Ella le mordisqueó el cuello, inhalando su masculino olor. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al tenerlo de nuevo cerca.

—Pensé que te gustaba verme bromear.

—Depende de cómo lo hagas.

—¿Y esto también está prohibido? —le preguntó besándolo en el cuello.

—Besarme nunca está prohibido, lo que no te permito es que me digas que no me has echado de menos cuando yo me he pasado las noches en vela por ti.

—Lo recordaré.

—Eso espero. También podrías haberme saludado con más efusividad después de casi tres días de ausencia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te habría parecido bien que me tirase a tus brazos y te besase en los labios delante del piloto y del conductor? —le preguntó, aunque sabía que no era eso lo que él había querido decir.

Darien había querido que le dijese lo mucho que lo había echado de menos nada más bajarse del avión, en vez de haberle preguntado por el bebé. Serena sabía cómo funcionaba su mente, pero le gustaba provocarlo. Hacía que la vida fuese más interesante, y él solía picar el anzuelo. Se puso tenso.

—¿Te molestan las costumbres de mi tierra natal?

Ella levantó la cabeza para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca, y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, como no venimos muy a menudo, no importa.

No mencionó que le parecía mucho peor que su familia no la reconociese que el hecho de tener que controlar las ganas de besarlo. Ya se lo había dicho antes, y no se lo volvería a decir.

—¿Y si tuviésemos que venir con más frecuencia? ¿Te molestarían las diferencias que hay entre nuestras culturas?

—Eso tiene pocas posibilidades de ocurrir, ¿por qué preocuparme por ello?

—Pero ¿y si ocurriese?

Entonces fue Serena quien se puso tensa.

—¿Quieren que vuelvas a mudarte?

—No.

—Entonces, no merece la pena darle más vueltas.

—¿Es ésa tu manera de decir que sí que te molestarían las diferencias culturales?

—¿Por qué estás insistiendo tanto con esto?

—¿Por qué te niegas tú a contestarme?

—Porque no tengo una respuesta. Es algo en lo que nunca he pensado.

Siempre había sabido que si Darien tenía que volver a vivir a Zohra, lo vería mucho menos que en Grecia. Habría muchas más actividades y actos a los que no podría acompañarlo.

—¿Nunca?

—No. He vivido durante periodos cortos de tiempo en todo el mundo. Ya lo sabes. No me cuesta trabajo adaptarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—No tardaremos en llegar a palacio. ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo en hablar cuando podrías estar besándome?

—No lo sé, pero ahora mismo rectifico la omisión.

Y lo hizo.

El recibimiento de Rei fue efusivo. Abrazó a Serena y la besó en ambas mejillas antes de insistir en que tomase en brazos al bebé.

—No sabes el honor que te está haciendo —comentó Nicolas en tono de broma—. Después de todas las visitas que hemos tenido, mi preciosa mujer había jurado no dejar que nadie más tomase a Ceres en brazos al menos durante una semana. Hasta se ha negado a que viniese la niñera hoy.

—Si tú piensas igual —replicó Rei—. Te he visto a las dos de la madrugada en la habitación de Ceres, observándola.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—Le tocaba el biberón.

—¿Y tú ibas a despertarla para dárselo?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Serena rió.

—Creo que es normal que ambos estéis obsesionados con ella. Es preciosa.

Era una criatura tan pequeña, que Serena tuvo que contener las lágrimas de emoción que se agolparon en sus ojos al tomarla en brazos.

—Sí, como sus hermanos… Es perfecta —comentó Nicolas complacido.

Rei sacudió la cabeza. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, que se movió con el vaivén.

—Ojalá hubieses estado aquí para la celebración —comentó con un suspiro.

Darien se puso tenso y Nicolas frunció el ceño, pero Serena siguió mirando al bebé que dormía entre sus brazos.

—Era una celebración familiar y yo no soy de la familia, pero estoy aquí ahora.

Rei abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo al ver cómo la estaba mirando su marido. Frunció el ceño y sonrió a Serena.

—Sí, ya estás aquí.

—Es tan pequeña… —dijo Serena, antes de reír—. Seguro que todo el mundo os dice lo mismo.

—Sí, aunque hayas sido padre, se olvida lo pequeños que son.

—Bueno, yo no he sido madre, pero lo entiendo —comentó Serena y, sintiendo de repente el deseo de serlo, suspiró.

—Cuando uno toma a un bebé en brazos, siempre le entran ganas de tener el suyo propio, ¿verdad? A mí me pasó con los hijos de mi hermana. Cuando nació mi sobrino, era demasiado joven para tener hijos, pero recuerdo la sensación.

—Te comprendo perfectamente —admitió Serena.

Mientras estuviese con Darien, no podría ser madre, pero sin él tampoco estaría mejor. No pudo evitar sentir que iba a tardar mucho tiempo, si es que ocurría, en permitirle a otro hombre llegar a su corazón.

—Darien nos ha dicho que vais a quedaros tres días. Me alegro mucho. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que os llamáis y os escribís, me parece difícil de creer —comentó Nicolas.

—No es lo mismo —le dijeron Rei y Serena al unísono. Y luego, rieron.

—No, no lo es —afirmó Darien, sorprendiendo a Serena. Había una expresión extraña en sus ojos azules. ¿Quería decir que la había echado de menos de una manera especial durante los últimos días?

Habían hablado bastante por teléfono, y se habían mandado correos electrónicos.

Los dos hijos de Rei entraron corriendo en la habitación en ese momento. Lo primero que hicieron fue hablarle del bebé a Serena, y luego, jugar a hacerse cosquillas con su padre y Darien, lo que hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja a Serena.

—Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿verdad? —le dijo Rei.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo vas a formar una familia con Darien?

La pregunta sorprendió a Serena, y al principio no supo cómo responder, pero después recordó que Rei siempre había visto las cosas de manera distinta a ella.

Para su amiga eran posibles cosas que otras personas creían imposibles. Serena solía admirarla por ello, aunque en ese momento su optimismo le hizo daño.

—Hacéis tan buena pareja, que sigo sin comprender por qué no has venido a la celebración.

—Porque era sólo para la familia.

—Pero…

—Yo no soy de la familia, y Darien y yo no pensamos en tener hijos juntos.

—Seríais tan buenos padres…

—Juntos, no.

—Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

—No lo has hecho, de verdad. Acepto el papel que desempeño en su vida, y sé que no es el de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Rei suspiró y la miró con comprensión.

—Duele sentirse querida por lo que parecen ser los motivos equivocados, ¿verdad?

Serena se preguntó dónde habría aprendido Rei aquella lección. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor que estar solo.

—¿Qué es mejor que estar solo? —preguntó Darien, con uno de los niños colgado de su brazo.

Serena sonrió al niño.

—Vivir con un jeque arrogante, por supuesto.

—¿Tú tienes quejas? —le preguntó Nicolas a Rei, seguro de que la respuesta sería negativa.

—Sólo cuando participas en carreras de camellos.

—Yo quiero ir a otra carrera de camellos —dijo su hijo mayor.

Rei puso cara de horror y todo el mundo rió.

El resto del día fue igual, reinó el júbilo y el cariño. A Serena le encantaba, y le alegraba haber accedido a quedarse allí un par de días, pero tenía que mirar su correo antes de la cena y devolver alguna llamada con respecto a la gala, por eso pidió disculpas y se fue a su habitación.

Darien llegó cuando estaba haciendo la última llamada.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. La empresa de catering va a donar la cena, así que sólo habrá que pagar la mano de obra, y el hotel nos ha hecho muy buen precio por el salón.

—Es evidente que sabes hacer las cosas bien —comentó él con aprobación.

Ella sonrió.

—Por eso me pagan tan bien.

Darien frunció el ceño en vez de sonreír.

—¿Te molesta no tener un puesto remunerado?

—No. Me gusta mi vida.

—Hace un mes habrías dicho que te encanta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, se negaba a discutir con él.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sé que estoy encantado de que estés aquí —le dijo, avanzando para abrazarla—. Te he echado de menos, aziz.

—Ya me lo has dicho.

—Pero todavía estoy esperando que tú me digas lo mismo a mí.

Ella lo besó.

Tenían el tiempo justo para prepararse para la cena.

Los niños estaban acostados cuando las dos parejas se sentaron a cenar. Hablaron de negocios y también de la familia. Para Nicolas y Darien, hablar de negocios significaba hablar del estado del mundo en general, pero Rei le pidió a Serena que le contase todos los detalles acerca de la organización de la gala, y expresó su deseo de asistir.

—Es un vuelo corto y Ceres es un bebé sano.

—Me encantaría que vinieseis —contestó Serena.

Rei sonrió y después le contó algún cotilleo familiar, como si Serena formase parte de los clanes de Jawhar y Zohra. Después de la cena, fueron al observatorio a ver las estrellas.

Más tarde, esa noche, después de hacer el amor, Serena estaba abrazada a Darien, a punto de dormirse, cuando éste le acarició la espalda y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres tener hijos?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Rei ha comentado en varias ocasiones que serías muy buena madre.

—Umm… —Serena se apretó contra él—. No sé, supongo que sí, algún día.

—¿Por qué no ya?

—Porque las circunstancias actuales no me lo permiten —contestó ella. Y después de aquello, se volvió a quedar dormida.

Había vuelto a hacerlo. Darien suspiró. Había querido hablar del tema de los hijos con ella, pero no había podido.

Había oído decirle a Rei algo que nunca le había comentado a él, que le gustaría tener un hijo, y se había sentido como si le hubiese estado ocultando una parte de ella. Como si pensase que a él no iba a interesarle.

Darien sabía que Serena no intentaría atraparlo quedándose embarazada. Siempre tenía mucho cuidado con los métodos anticonceptivos. Tomaba la píldora, pero insistía además en que él utilizase preservativo. Ella había nacido como resultado de un embarazo no deseado, según le había dicho en una ocasión, y estaba decidida a que sus hijos no tuviesen que llevar la misma etiqueta.

El no se acordaba siempre de los preservativos, como unos días antes en la ducha, pero ella se aseguraba siempre de que no dejase de utilizarlos del todo.

Por eso en esos momentos se preguntaba por primera vez si lo que no quería era quedarse embarazada de él en particular. Acababa de admitir que quería ser madre, pero sus actos decían que no quería que él fuese el padre de sus hijos. De pronto, se sintió invadido por una ira y un pánico que no entendió. La abrazó con más fuerza, de manera más posesiva, y ella protestó en sueños. Darien se obligó a soltarla, pero su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez y se sentía vacío por dentro.

¿Por qué estaba tan intranquilo? Siempre había pensado en la paternidad como en un proyecto muy lejano. Igual que el matrimonio. Serena y él eran amantes… compañeros… pero nunca hablaban del futuro.

La verdad era que él siempre había estado demasiado contento con el presente para hacerlo. Le había bastado sentir que Serena le pertenecía por completo.

Nunca había pensado en casarse con ella, pero aunque lo hiciese, sabía que no se sentiría más comprometido que en esos momentos. Era suya, igual que él era suyo, le gustase o no. Lo aceptaba. Pero ¿y ella?

Si quería ser madre pero no lo veía a él como padre, quería decir que no se veía con él en un futuro.

Darien nunca había querido etiquetar su relación, establecer si eran novios o amantes. Serena era su mujer, y él era su hombre. Pero siempre había pensado que su conexión sería permanente.

No había pensado en el futuro con detalle, pero tampoco había considerado nunca dejarla marchar, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo entonces.

No obstante, tenía la sensación de que ella sí lo había hecho, a juzgar por su comportamiento de los últimos días.

Serena había hecho varias bromas acerca de estar con un jeque arrogante, pero no había metido el dedo en la llaga de su verdadera naturaleza. Como sus antepasados, era un hombre posesivo. Y no iba a dejarla marchar.

Le pertenecía, y siempre sería así.

Al día siguiente fueron al desierto a visitar a los parientes beduinos de Nicolas. El viaje por el desierto, al amanecer, fue impresionante. El sol pintaba la arena con sus rayos dorados y Serena se sintió hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, bajaron del coche con aire acondicionado y Serena se quedó varios segundos impregnándose del calor de aquel aire seco. Le gustó cómo chocaba contra su piel y cerró los ojos para captar mejor los sonidos y olores del campamento. Enseguida los abrió para que no la pillasen soñando despierta llegado el momento de las presentaciones.

El abuelo de Nicolas era encantador y vibrante, y aparentaba la mitad de años de los que tenía. A Serena le dio la sensación de que sus ojos oscuros la traspasaban y se preguntó qué habría visto dentro de ella.

No tardó en sentirse fascinada por los beduinos y por su estilo de vida nómada. Las casas eran tiendas portátiles, pero el campamento daba la sensación de ser permanente.

A pesar de tener que moverla de un campamento a otro, la tienda del abuelo de Nicolas era enorme. En la habitación principal, las paredes estaban cubiertas por ricas sedas y olía a incienso.

El jeque se había colocado sobre un montón de coloridos almohadones, y el resto de la familia se sentó a su alrededor. Serena y Darien se sentaron juntos, pero sin tocarse.

—Es como en un cuento de Las mil y una noches —le dijo Serena en un susurro mientras Rei y Nicolas presentaban al nuevo miembro de su familia.

—Es un modo de vida increíble —comentó él.

—¿Tú tienes familiares beduinos?

—No. Aunque supongo que los encontraría si los buscase. ¿Te gustaría?

—Dado que no voy a conocerlos, me da igual —contestó ella. Se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más haberlas dicho.

No debería haber dicho aquello de su familia. Estaba decidida a centrarse en las cosas positivas de su relación y a ignorar las negativas… siempre y cuando pudiese.

Y cuando ya no pudiese, se terminaría la relación. Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a participar en las carreras de camellos? —le preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

—Prefiero montar a caballo.

Serena sonrió.

—Rei se estresa cuando Nicolas corre. Me alegro de no tener que hacerlo yo también.

—Y yo me alegro de no hacerte sufrir, pero es una parte de la herencia de mi primo que no se puede ignorar.

—Sí. ¿Sabes que ya ha comentado que va a enseñar a sus hijos a montar en camello?

—¿Y eso no estresa a Rei? —preguntó Darien divertido.

—Sí, pero intenta comprenderlo. Es una persona única, muy tolerante.

—¿Quieres decir que tú no te comportarías igual?

—Intentaría apoyarte, aunque seguramente me preocuparía mucho.

—Lo que también te convierte en una persona única.

—Supongo que sí.

—Lo que es obvio es que eres especial para mí.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que Darien no quería decir lo que en realidad ella quería escuchar.

—Y tú para mí.

—Por supuesto. Nunca has tenido otro amante.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No hables así.

—Eres muy conservadora en ciertos aspectos, a pesar de pertenecer a una cultura mucho más abierta que la mía en esas cosas.

—Ya hemos dicho que soy un poco diferente.

—Sí, pero de una forma muy agradable, aziz.

—Preferiría que no me llamases así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es como en Hollywood, que todo el mundo se llama «querido». Mi madre lo hace, pero no significa nada para ella, al igual que aziz no significa nada para ti.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Serena apretó los dientes, enfadada consigo misma por haber sacado el tema en ese momento. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya había decidido cómo iba a llevar su relación, y aquello no entraba dentro de su plan.

Tenía que tranquilizarse si no quería montarle una escena. Se encogió de hombros y se obligó a sonreír.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Lo digo —afirmó él muy serio.

Unas semanas antes, Serena habría creído que la quería, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. En esos momentos, sabía que no era así.

Le importaba. De eso estaba segura. Pero eso no era lo mismo que quererla, ni querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella y ser el padre de sus hijos. Se preguntó si Darien sabía el daño que le había hecho al preguntarle si quería tener hijos. Había sido como preguntarle qué tenía pensado hacer cuando rompiesen.

Fijó la vista en los tres niños que llamaban la atención de toda la familia y sonrió de verdad. Sí algún día tenía hijos, jamás permitiría que pensasen que no los querían.

Por eso se preocupaba siempre tanto por la contracepción. Darien no quería un hijo. No cuando algún día se casaría con una mujer a la que aceptasen sus padres.

Ningún niño se merecía crecer sabiendo que no había sido deseado, aunque fuese querido. Los padres de Serena la querían… a su manera. Pero no se habían sacrificado por ella, que siempre había sabido que era una complicación que ambos habrían preferido evitar.

Eso no había cambiado cuando se había convertido en una adulta, aunque habían intentado tener más relación con ella a raíz de la muerte de su abuela.

Ella había cooperado lo máximo posible. Los necesitaba, aunque en el fondo no confiase en que fuesen capaces de quererla como la habían querido sus abuelos.

Por eso, cuando Darien le había pedido que se fuese a Grecia con él, no lo había dudado. No le había costado demasiado poner su relación con Darien por delante de la que tenía con sus padres, aunque le había dolido un poco.

Perder a Darien, no obstante, le dolería mucho, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Se frotó la pierna antes de unir las manos sobre su regazo.

Él tomó aire y sus ojos le prometieron un premio.

Serena estaba deseando recibirlo.

Las carreras de camellos fueron tan emocionantes como Rei le había dicho.

—Ha sido increíble —le dijo Serena a Darien cuando hubieron terminado—. Y aterrador. Me alegro de que no hayas participado.

—Pues yo estaba pensando en hacerlo, al ver cómo admirabas a los corredores.

Serena rió.

—Son increíbles… tan apasionados.

—Y yo soy apasionado en otros aspectos. ¿Acaso no lo has notado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Siempre se había sentido tan inseguro cuando había otros hombres por medio y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces?

—¿Así que piensas que me falta pasión? —insistió él.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Lo cierto era que Darien estaba lleno de dudas infundadas.

—No seas tonto. He sacudido la cabeza por el mero hecho de que me lo preguntes. Tu pasión fue una de las cosas que antes me atrajeron de ti.

—¿Y qué más te gustó?

—Ya te lo diré esta noche —le prometió, guiñándole un ojo.

Pero él no sonrió.

—¿Tanto tiempo necesitas para pensarlo?

—Prefiero decírtelo en privado —susurró ella con exasperación.

—¿Seguro que no son sólo mis habilidades en el dormitorio lo que te atrae de mí?

Serena no contestó a aquello, sabía que entre aquellas personas, una discusión sería considerada todavía más indignante que esas palabras.

—¡Darien!

Serena tenía la esperanza de que nadie los hubiese oído.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora mi primo? —quiso saber Nicolas.

Ella se volvió y le sonrió.

—Enhorabuena por la victoria.

—Quedar en segundo lugar no es ganar.

—Pero has estado a punto.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—No obstante, sólo hay un ganador. Tal vez la próxima vez sea yo.

Rei rió.

—Melvin y tú. ¿Nunca vais a dejar de competir?

—No hasta que nuestros hijos sean lo suficientemente mayores para hacerlo contestó un beduino alto que estaba detrás de Serena.

Melvin acababa de unirse al grupo.

—Para eso todavía falta mucho tiempo —comentó Rei con convicción.

Y todo el mundo rió.

Aquella noche cenaron bajo las estrellas. Las múltiples hogueras encendidas dieron un brillo entre anaranjado y dorado al campamento y crearon misteriosas sombras entre las tiendas.

Serena se sentó entre Rei y Darien, y todos comieron de una bandeja llena de manjares medio orientales. Ella tenía apetito, pero no comió mucho ya que estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de todo lo que la rodeaba. Le encantaba escuchar la cadencia de las voces de los beduinos. Entendía el suficiente árabe para enterarse de las historias, aunque no le habría importado no hacerlo.

Se quedaba hechizada con el sonido de aquella lengua, y el modo en que las voces se mezclaban con musicalidad.

El olor de las hogueras, de la comida especiada y la calma del aire fresco del desierto formaban un aroma agradable que le hacía sentirse como si estuviese en otro mundo. Había conocido muchas culturas diferentes al visitar las distintas casas en las que habían vivido sus padres, pero ninguna le había embelesado tanto como la de la tierra natal de Darien.

En una ocasión, Rei le había contado que Nicolas se la había llevado a aquel paraíso del desierto al ver que ella no estaba segura de la viabilidad de su matrimonio. Al verlos juntos en esos momentos, era difícil creer que hubiesen tenido dudas.

No obstante, comprendía que su amiga las hubiese tenido. Ella mejor que nadie conocía el placer y los escollos de amar a un jeque.

—¿No te gusta la comida? —le preguntó Darien.

—Está deliciosa —comentó ella—. Es sólo que estoy impregnándome de todo.

—Te gusta el desierto.

—Mucho.

—Algún día haremos un viaje más largo.

—Eso estaría bien.

—Hay lugares parecidos a éste en Zohra. Lugares tan mágicos que cuando estás en otras partes del mundo, te parece imposible que puedan existir.

—Suena maravilloso —omitió el comentario de que lo más probable era que ella no los conociese nunca—, pero por ahora me contento de disfrutar de éste.

—Yo también, pero me alegro de que Rei no quiera que pasemos la noche aquí con el bebé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el abuelo de Nicolas insistiría en que durmieses en el harén.

Lejos de él. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea, pero bromeó al respecto.

—Sería divertido… otra experiencia más.

—No necesitas vivir esa experiencia, aziz.

Ella rió, sintiéndose por fin segura de la necesidad física que Darien tenía de ella, y siguió cenando.

**ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ELLA EN ESO DE VIVIR EL MOMENTO PERO HAY LIMITES ESA ES UNA RELACION NO MUY BUENA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 5**

Regresaron a Atenas al día siguiente. Al volver a la rutina, Darien sintió que algo no iba bien, aunque no sabía qué era. En realidad, su relación estaba siendo más fácil que nunca.

Serena no estaba irascible, más bien lo contrario. Estaba más serena de lo que había estado nunca en el pasado. No se quejaba cuando él tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, ni había vuelto a sacar el tema de su familia. Ni siquiera había hecho ninguna insinuación. Darien no podía negar que disfrutaba de aquella armonía con ella, y si aquello hubiese sido todo, no la habría cuestionado.

No obstante, no lo era todo. Además de no importarle que trabajase más, Serena ya no lo llamaba a lo largo del día. Estaba cariñosa, pero no tanto como otras veces, y Darien se dio cuenta de que había una enorme distancia entre ambos.

No se acordaba de la última vez que Serena le había dicho que lo quería, ni siquiera en un momento de pasión. Y había dejado de hablar del futuro. Era extraño que él, en el fondo, siempre hubiese dado por hecho que seguiría presente en su vida.

Lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: matrimonio. Nunca lo había pensado, pero parecía ser la única solución a largo plazo para ellos. Dos meses antes habría dado por hecho que Serena también lo quería, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Y la sensación no era nada agradable.

El día anterior la había oído hablar por teléfono con sus padres y decirles que iría a verlos pronto. Pero a él no le había comentado nada de aquel viaje. Y cuando él se lo había preguntado, ella había contestado que lo haría cuando él estuviese en Zohra con su familia. También le había dicho que entendía que no pudiese acompañarla.

¿Cómo iba a discutir él un razonamiento tan lógico? No podía hacerlo, pero le molestaba. Si Serena no hubiese respondido de manera apasionada en la cama, habría pensado que se había cansado de él. Y a veces la sorprendía mirándolo con una expresión de nostalgia que no entendía.

Cuando le había preguntado qué le pasaba, ella había respondido que nada. Además, había pasado de llamarla aziz, ya que Serena se ponía tensa y fruncía el ceño cuando lo hacía. El no entendía el motivo, así que se lo había preguntado otra vez. Serena le había dicho que se estaba imaginando cosas, y Darien no estaba seguro de que no fuese verdad, pero le molestaba.

Serena no podía creer lo que había cambiado en el último año su amiga Setsuna, princesa de Isole dei Rei.

Estaba radiante y no era sólo por su reciente maternidad. No, era una mujer que sabía que era amada, y eso se notaba.

El resto del mundo también lo sabía. El príncipe Diamante adoraba abiertamente a su esposa. No sólo demostraba su cariño, sino que lo expresaba con palabras delante de todo el mundo.

Serena estaba feliz por su amiga.

—Los bebés son preciosos —le dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Supongo que esperaréis unos años para volver a repoblar la isla.

Setsuna rió.

—Si te soy sincera, en estos momentos me alegro de ser princesa. Tengo más ayuda de la que necesito, aunque eso es mucho mejor que tener que ocuparme de los tres bebés yo sola.

—Yo creo que su Alteza Real y tú os las habríais arreglado bien en cualquier circunstancia.

—No se ofenderá si lo llamas Diamante.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Lo conocí cuando trabajaba en la embajada. Y nunca había conocido a nadie de la realeza.

—¿Te intimidaba? —preguntó Setsuna.

—Sí. Es difícil cambiar una primera impresión.

—A mí también me intimidaba.

—Pero acabaste casada con él.

—Y tú estás con el jeque Darien, que es tan abrumador como Diamante.

—Pero soy su amante, no su esposa, y él es el segundo hijo, no el heredero al trono. Además, al fin y al cabo, un hombre no es más que eso, un hombre.

—Bueno, a veces desde dentro no vemos las cosas con claridad.

Serena sintió que podía haber un mensaje para ella en esas palabras, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas. No había ido a ver a su amiga para pasarse el tiempo obsesionada con su relación con Darien.

Serena se acercó a la tercera cuna y observó a los bebés. Eran preciosos.

—Algunas personas tardan más que otras en darse cuenta de las cosas.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a tardar tú? —le preguntó Setsuna, en tono de broma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que cuando vais a hacer lo vuestro oficial.

—¿El qué?

—Vuestra relación. Estoy hablando de casaros. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora?

—Sólo llevamos juntos dos años.

—Y seguiréis cincuenta más. ¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de que lo compartáis con el resto del mundo?

Sin darse cuenta, a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se giró para que su amiga no las viese.

—No, no lo creo —contestó con voz ronca.

—¿Es que tenéis problemas? —preguntó Setsuna preocupada.

—Nada nuevo —suspiró Serena. Lo único nuevo era que ella ya era consciente del problema. La realidad siempre había estado allí—. No va a casarse conmigo, Setsuna. Nunca ha sido una posibilidad.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te quiere —dijo Setsuna, acercándose a ella y hablándole con cariño.

—Te equivocas. No me quiere —era difícil admitirlo en voz alta, pero confiaba en Setsuna más que en ninguna otra amiga. Sabía que nunca la traicionaría.

Setsuna apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—Escucha a alguien que sabe de lo que habla: con hombres así, las cosas no suelen ser lo que parecen. Tal vez no te lo haya dicho, pero te quiere. Es obvio. Créeme.

—¿Me quiere tanto que me pidió que fuese a vivir con él sabiendo que así su familia nunca me aceptaría?

—No, seguro que las cosas no son así.

—Pues es la verdad. Y tú lo sabes, eres hija de diplomático. Sabes cómo son las cosas en países como Zohra.

—Pero Darien te quiere. Yo sé que te quiere.

—Darien quiere a su familia. A mí me desea, pero el deseo no dura siempre.

Sorprendentemente, Setsuna sonrió.

—Creo que, al final, vas a llevarte una sorpresa.

Serena fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre has sido muy optimista.

—Y tú… Al menos, lo eras. ¿Dónde ha quedado ese optimismo?

—Me he dado cuenta de la realidad.

—De lo que tú crees que es la realidad.

—Setsuna…

—Prométeme que no vas a dejarlo, que no le vas a fallar a él, ni te vas a fallar a ti misma.

Serena clavó la mirada en su amiga. Nunca había visto a Setsuna dar un consejo de forma tan apasionada.

—No voy a marcharme mañana, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Dale la oportunidad de que haga las cosas bien antes de marcharte.

—¿Y si él no quiere?

—¿Y si sí que quiere?

En ese momento entró el príncipe y Serena y Setsuna no tuvieron la oportunidad de volver a hablar a solas antes de que Serena volviese a Atenas. No obstante, no pudo sacarse los consejos de su amiga de la cabeza.

Setsuna había tenido un final feliz y, como era natural, Serena quería lo mismo para ella. Setsuna le había hablado por experiencia. Serena era la única que sabía que también había sido infeliz en su matrimonio, y que había conocido el rechazo y el dolor en su vida y por eso podía reconocerlo en otra persona.

El príncipe Diamante había entrado en razón. ¿Lo haría también Darien? Serena no tenía demasiadas esperanzas, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad por completo.

Además, sentía que le había hecho una promesa a su amiga, y tenía que cumplirla.

Tal y como le había dicho, el avión de Darien aterrizó poco después que el suyo y pudieron volver a casa juntos.

En cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta, él la abrazó y le dio un apasionado beso.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró contra sus labios.

—Si sólo he estado fuera una noche —rió ella, que también lo había echado de menos. Mucho.

—Han sido treinta y dos horas.

—¿Has contado las horas que hemos estado separados?

—¿Tú no?

—Esto… no.

—¿No me has echado de menos? —le preguntó él en tono serio.

Serena se dio cuenta de que no era momento de bromear. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él.

—Te he echado de menos.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó él con inesperada inseguridad.

—Mucho. Más de lo que podría expresar con palabras —admitió Serena.

¿Acaso no había sido él igual de generoso? No obstante, a Serena le alegraba que Darien llevase tan mal sus separaciones. Eso significaba que le importaba. «O que no le gusta estar sin sexo», le dijo con cinismo una voz en su interior.

Bueno, a ella tampoco le había gustado estar sin hacer el amor con él. Así que, aunque ése fuera el caso, estaban igual. Ella no era más objeto sexual que Darien. Para demostrárselo, lo besó con toda la pasión que tenía contenida.

El gimió y le devolvió el beso, obligándola a separar los labios con su boca. La incontrolada agresión la excitó. Era como si su cuerpo necesitase expresar el amor que ya no expresaba con palabras.

Darien la levantó y ella se aferró con las piernas a sus caderas, sin importarle que se le hubiese levantado el vestido. Sólo quería sentirlo en sus muslos desnudos.

Darien la llevó a la habitación y Serena deseó estar desnuda y sentir su piel contra la de él. Quería acariciarlo y ser acariciada y lo quería ya. No se había preparado para reaccionar así, pero las palabras de Setsuna habían despertado algo en su interior… la necesidad de que le demostrasen de manera primitiva un amor que ella estaba convencida de que no existía. ¿O sí?

Darien la dejó en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Empezó a desnudarlos a ambos. Primero se quitó la camisa, luego a ella el vestido. Después siguió con los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Le desabrochó el sujetador y le acarició los pezones erguidos antes de quitárselo del todo. Serena gimió, se apretó contra él, frustrada por la barrera que seguía existiendo entre ambos.

Pero no podía apartar las manos de su sedoso pelo para quitarse las braguitas. El recorrió su cuerpo con las manos y dejó de besarla en los labios para pasearse con ellos por el resto de su cuerpo. Le hizo el amor con la boca.

Se detuvo mucho tiempo en su estómago y, a pesar de que llevaban juntos dos años, Serena no había descubierto hasta entonces lo erógena que era aquella zona. Cuando Darien metió las manos por la cinturilla de su ropa interior, Serena estaba desatada.

—Por favor, te necesito —gimió, levantando las caderas para que terminase de desnudarla.

—Como yo a ti, aziz. En eso estamos igual —le quitó la prenda de encaje y separó sus muslos inmediatamente después.

Los dos se estremecieron de placer cuando ambos cuerpos se encontraron por fin sin obstáculos. A Serena le encantó sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Gimió y levantó la pelvis. Él la penetró de un solo empellón. Normalmente tenía cuidado y no entraba demasiado para no hacerle daño, aunque a veces era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Aquélla era una de esas veces, así que Serena le soltó el pelo y le agarró el trasero para que entrase más. La posesión era completa y mutua. En ese momento, Darien le pertenecía, igual que ella a él. Su familia no tenía influencia en él, ni los padres de Serena en ella… Allí no. No en aquella cama que siempre había conocido a Serena y Darien como pareja. Aquél era su mundo, y en él se deleitaba Serena con todo su ser.

Darien empezó a moverse con ritmo fiero y salvaje. Ella lo siguió, levantando las caderas para incrementar la fricción. Cada movimiento le producía un increíble placer… y una exquisita tortura. Serena se acercó al clímax con más rapidez que nunca. Y él le susurró palabras sensuales en árabe para que llegase al culmen del placer, pero no llegó.

Casi no podía respirar y el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, y seguía en el borde del abismo. Darien la miró con deseo.

—Hazlo por mí. Regálame tu placer.

Serena nunca se había sentido mejor entre sus brazos, pero, al mismo tiempo, el placer estaba empezando a ser insoportable. Necesitaba tanto terminar que notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Quiero hacerlo —gimió—, pero no puedo.

Él sonrió con malicia, impasible frente a su desesperación, frente a sus lágrimas.

—Claro que puedes, aziz. Créeme.

Entró más en ella y en vez de retirarse, hizo un círculo con las caderas para acariciarle el clítoris. Entonces, se apartó casi del todo. Ella gimió. Darien repitió la acción dos veces más y el cuerpo de Serena detonó. Se dobló debajo de él y sus músculos internos se contrajeron con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

Darien también llegó al clímax, haciendo que ella tuviese otro orgasmo casi de inmediato. Luego, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Serena y ambos respiraron entrecortadamente.

Durante varios segundos, sólo se oyó dicha respiración.

Después, Darien giró la cabeza y la besó en la oreja.

—Ha sido increíble, Serena. Eres la amante de mis sueños.

Ella habría preferido ser la mujer de sus sueños, pero tenía que conformarse con aquello. Por el momento.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Sí… ya me lo has dicho. En voz muy alta, al final.

Serena se ruborizó al recordar que había gritado y después sonrió.

—Tú tampoco has estado callado.

—No.

Sintió que Darien quería decir algo más, pero guardó silencio. Era extraño… en él.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, no pudo evitarlo.

Él se incorporó y la miró a la cara con seriedad.

—Me has dicho muchas cosas bonitas, pero no me has dicho que me quieres.

—Ah.

—Ya nunca me dices que me quieres.

Se había dado cuenta. Era normal en él, un hombre tan observador.

—¿Te molesta?

—Sí.

—No entiendo por qué —le dijo ella con toda sinceridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que dado que tú no me quieres a mí, no debería importarte que yo no te diga que te quiero.

—¿Estás segura de que no te quiero? —le preguntó él.

—Completamente segura. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no te quiero?

—El hecho de que me estés haciendo esa pregunta lo dice todo, ¿no?

—No logro seguir tu razonamiento.

—Mira… Si me quisieras, a estas alturas ya me lo habrías dicho. Al fin y al cabo, ya llevamos juntos un tiempo.

—Tal vez no se me den bien las palabras.

Era un hombre que sabía utilizar las palabras necesarias para evitar una guerra y otros desastres políticos. Aquella excusa no le servía a Serena.

—No importa, Darien.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —se puso muy tenso—. ¿Porque tú has dejado de quererme?

—No quiero hablar de eso —contestó Serena frunciendo el ceño y empujándolo del pecho—. De hecho, lo que me apetece ahora es darme un baño.

—Buena idea. Se me da muy bien lavar tu bonito cuerpo —comentó, apartándose de ella y poniéndose en pie. Luego la agarró y la levantó a ella también.

—Puedo bañarme sola.

—¿Pero para qué hacerlo si me tienes a mí deseando ayudarte? —preguntó Darien dándole un beso en los labios para evitar que volviese a protestar.

Aunque en la cama habían hecho el amor de forma salvaje, el rato en la bañera fue mucho más tranquilo. Cuando Darien la llevó de vuelta a la cama, Serena se sentía saciada y muy bien.

**PARECE QUE SETSUNA TIENE MAS RAZON DE LA QUE SE IMAGINA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 6**

Según se fue acercando la fecha de la gala, Serena fue teniendo más trabajo. El acto para recaudar fondos parecía haber cobrado vida propia, ya que la lista de personas ricas y famosas que iban a asistir crecía día a día. Serena tenía que dar las gracias por ello a los contactos que había hecho en la comunidad diplomática, además de a los esfuerzos de Darien en nombre de Esperanza Infantil. Se había portado estupendamente.

Él había animado a varios dignatarios extranjeros a acudir, y también había comprado las entradas de toda una mesa que pensaba llenar con amigos personales e incluso con algún miembro de su familia. Nicolas y Rei iban a ir, así como el rey de Jawhar, lo que requería un nivel de seguridad totalmente diferente para el acontecimiento.

Serena suspiró al mirar su agenda para los siguientes días.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —le preguntó Darien antes de dar un trago al aromático café griego que desayunaban todas las mañanas.

Ella hizo una mueca, la paz que se respiraba en la terraza de su casa no había conseguido calmar sus atormentados pensamientos.

—Hoy tengo todo el día lleno de reuniones, y el fin de semana, igual.

—Yo tengo una comida con los delegados estadounidenses el sábado —comentó él alargando la mano para acariciarle la suya, en un intento de reconfortarla—. Si no puedes venir, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo lo comprenderá.

A Serena se le había olvidado la comida… Probablemente porque no estaba escrita en color rojo en su agenda, como todas las reuniones de última hora para la gala. Se frotó las sienes y sonrió, agradecida por su comprensión.

—Me alegro de que no vayas a necesitar mis servicios. Eso me ayudará.

Darien apartó la mano y se puso tenso. La miró fijamente.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—He dicho que me vendrá bien no tener que meter otro acto más en mi abarrotada agenda.

—No —contestó él en el tono comedido que solía utilizar para las negociaciones muy delicadas—. Has dicho que te alegrabas de que no fuese a necesitar tus servicios.

—Bueno… sí… —admitió ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, confundida. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—¿De qué servicios en concreto estamos hablando?

—De mi acompañamiento para la comida —a Darien le estaba costando trabajo seguirla esa mañana—. Tal vez necesites más café.

—¿Qué acompañamiento? —preguntó él con cuidado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Soy tu acompañante, por eso hablo de acompañamiento.

—Eres mi mujer.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Sí, yo pienso que sí. Las acompañantes cobran por sus servicios.

—Ah, te refieres a esa clase de acompañantes —rió ella, al comprenderlo por fin—. No quería decir eso, aunque es muy apropiado.

—¿Cómo que es apropiado? —inquirió Darien en tono serio.

—Bueno, porque también nos acostamos juntos…

Serena dejó la frase a medias al verlo entrecerrar los ojos con ira.

—¿Nos acostamos?

—¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo? Sólo era una broma. No entiendo por qué te ha molestado tanto.

—Porque estás dando a entender que eres mi fulana.

—No es cierto. Las mujeres de una noche cobran por cada servicio. Lo sé de buena fuente.

Lo que no sabía Serena era por qué seguía tomándole el pelo, por qué sentía la necesidad de ir más allá. Tal vez una parte de ella quisiese que Darien admitiese que tenía un papel limitado en su vida. Aunque fuese sólo de broma.

Por qué, no lo sabía. Tal vez fuese ella la que necesitase más café. No estaba segura de estar pensando con claridad. No quería estropear lo que quedaba de su relación.

—Una querida, entonces —comentó él con desdén, olvidando o pasando por alto que él mismo la había llamado así en una ocasión.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que lo era —le recordó ella.

—Eres mi amante.

—Bien. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

—¿Por qué dices que eres mi querida? —inquirió él, sin intención de dejar el tema.

Y, de pronto, Serena se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco estaba ya de broma… si lo había estado en algún momento. Tampoco se sentía capaz de acabar con aquella conversación. Aunque no era el momento de hablar de aquello. No quería estropear su relación. Estaban bien juntos y no quería que lo suyo terminase.

Pero nada podía hacerle contener unas palabras que necesitaba decir… Había necesitado decirlo desde la primera vez que él había utilizado la palabra «querida».

—Me mantienes, pero no estamos casados. Ni siquiera estamos prometidos. De hecho, toda nuestra relación está basada en el sexo, no en el amor. Cuando se termine, tú me despedirás con algún regalo extravagante y un frío adiós. Eso me convierte en tu querida.

—La mujer independiente que se mudó a vivir conmigo hace casi dos años nunca habría permitido que la llamasen así, ni que la despreciasen con tanta facilidad.

—Tal vez ya no sea la misma. Aunque no esperaba que hubieses notado el cambio.

Es más visible fuera del dormitorio.

—Claro que he notado el cambio.

Serena no lo creía.

—Bien.

—¿De verdad es así como ves nuestra relación?

—Sí.

—¿Y cambiarías de rico benefactor?

La pregunta se le clavó como un cuchillo en el corazón.

—No.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar un poco a Darien.

—Así que estás haciendo una excepción conmigo, ¿no? —añadió casi con amabilidad.

—Tú siempre has sido la excepción.

—¿Por qué?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

—Tal vez yo sí quiera hacerlo.

Serena se levantó de la silla de un salto, a punto de estallar. No estaba segura de cómo habían llegado a aquel punto… ni de dónde había salido aquella conversación.

—Tal vez sea mejor que empieces a pensar en hacerme un regalo de despedida, porque yo ya te he dado todo lo que podía. Si te doy otro trozo más de mi corazón, no me quedará nada cuando nos despidamos.

—¿Y si te digo que no quiero que nos despidamos nunca?

Serena se preguntó si había oído bien.

—Me parece poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que en dos años no me has dicho nunca que me quieres.

—¿Pero y si te lo estuviese diciendo? —preguntó Darien.

—Te contestaría que es un sentimiento bonito, pero no demasiado realista.

De repente, él se levantó también y se acercó a ella.

—Me niego a contemplar un futuro sin ti.

—Yo no estoy hecha para ser una amante, Darien. No soportaría verte casado con otra mujer.

—Y yo nunca te pediría que lo hicieras.

—Pero…

—La única mujer con la que querría casarme eres tú.

No podía haber dicho aquello. Era imposible. Nunca habían hablado de casarse, y Serena sabía que había un buen motivo.

—Eso es imposible.

—Te aseguro que no.

—Tu familia jamás me aceptaría… después de haber vivido contigo —le dijo Serena, con todo el dolor de su corazón—. Piensan que soy una mala pécora.

—De eso nada —rió él.

—Se niegan a conocerme porque soy tu amante.

—Te conocerán como mi esposa.

Su seguridad y su arrogancia eran pasmosas.

—No hablas en serio.

Darien apoyó las manos en sus hombros, recordándole con su calor lo que perdería cuando uno de ellos, o los dos, decidiesen que era el momento de separarse.

—Hablo muy en serio, aziz. Te equivocaste cuando dijiste que no te quería. Te quiero.

—No es posible.

—Sí.

—Nunca me lo has dicho.

—Ha sido un terrible descuido, pero eso no significa que los sentimientos no estén ahí —le dijo él con fervor y emoción.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y leyó en ellos cosas que se había negado a ver antes… a causa de las circunstancias. No obstante, había demasiada verdad en aquella mirada como para ignorarla.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. El futuro de nuestra relación se decidió el día que empecé a vivir contigo.

—No pensabas lo mismo entonces.

—Pero lo sé ahora.

—Pues no es verdad. Nunca te dejaría marchar. Nunca.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Tu familia no me aceptará, y tú cumplirás tu obligación con ellos.

—¿Quieres que nuestra relación se termine?

—¡No!

—Entonces, no se terminará. Porque yo tampoco lo quiero.

—Es imposible.

—Deja de decir eso… ¿No sabes que, teniendo fe, todo es posible?

—No me creo que hayas estado dándole vueltas a esto.

—Pues lo he hecho.

—No… —susurró ella, aterrada. En realidad, quería creerlo.

—Eres mi mujer. Y nunca permitiré que eso cambie.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Tu familia…

—Te querrá, igual que yo.

—No puedes quererme. Nunca me lo has dicho… en casi dos años.

Él se ruborizó.

—No sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Serena no podía creerlo. Darien había perdido la cabeza y ella no sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón. Parecía hablar en serio.

—Por favor, Darien, no digas esas cosas. Ahora, no. En estos momentos estoy muy frágil. Tienes que pensarlo bien, y ya hablaremos de ello más tarde. Después de la gala.

Él suspiró.

—Así que no confías en mí.

Era cierto. No confiaba en él, pero si se lo decía, les haría daño a los dos. Así que no dijo nada.

—He cometido errores, pero los rectificaré —le aseguró él.

—No puedes.

Darien se limitó a sonreír y la besó hasta que dejó de llorar.

—Jamás te dejaré marchar —repitió.

Serena suspiró y se acurrucó contra él. Sus padres la habían dejado marchar, y no podía creer que él no fuese a hacer lo mismo. Antes o después. Aunque le tranquilizaba saber que no quisiera hacerlo.

La empujó suavemente para que se sentase y la obligó a terminarse el desayuno. Serena hizo todo lo posible por olvidar la conversación que acababan de tener.

Durante la siguiente semana, Darien la apoyó todo lo que pudo. Puso a su secretario a su disposición para los días antes de la gala, y con la ayuda de Ittou, Serena pudo llevar a cabo los preparativos de última hora.

Pero por muy ocupada que estuviese, no podía olvidar lo que habían hablado durante aquel desayuno. Darien no la dejaría marchar. No intentó intimidarla para que volviesen a tocar el tema, pero empezó a decirle que la quería. No sólo cuando hacían el amor, sino todo el tiempo. Se lo decía cuando hablaban por teléfono, se lo decía cuando estaban a solas en casa, y cuando ella iba a su despacho a trabajar con Ittou.

Y Serena estaba empezando a creérselo. ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo? No obstante, que la quisiese no significaba que fuesen a casarse y a vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas.

La familia de él jamás aprobaría la unión, y para un hombre como Darien, un jeque, decepcionar a sus padres sería una intolerable mancha en su inmaculado honor.

Él insistía en actuar además como si la estuviese cortejando.

Todos los días se las arreglaba para hacer algo especial. Ya fuese llevarla a comer a su restaurante favorito, o enviarle una docena de rosas al trabajo, o dejarle un bonito conjunto de seda en la almohada antes de dormir… Todos los días le recordaba que era su aziz, su amada.

Antes de que la asaltasen las dudas, Serena siempre había pensado que era importante para él. Y estaba empezando a creerlo de nuevo… tal vez incluso estaba empezando a confiar en él… a pesar de no poder borrar completamente sus dudas.

Era una sensación extraña, pero maravillosa al mismo tiempo, y fuese lo que fuese lo que le deparase el futuro, nunca se olvidaría de aquella época tan especial.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo así? —le preguntó Nicolas a Darien muy serio.

Rei, los niños y él habían llegado a Atenas esa mañana para asistir a la gala. Rei estaba descansando en el hotel con el bebé. Serena tenía planeado pasar a recogerla y llevarla a su casa cuando saliese de trabajar.

Los chicos estaban jugando en la terraza con su niñera mientras Nicolas y Darien charlaban en el salón.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante con seguridad.

—Sí.

—Podría salir mal.

Darien lo sabía. También sabía que tenía pocas opciones, y ninguna de ellas agradable.

—Debemos confiar en la providencia.

—Pues nos va a hacer falta mucha fe.

—Yo debo tener la suficiente para mí y para Serena. Ella es muy pesimista en todo lo relacionado con nuestro futuro. Y yo debo demostrarle que las cosas no serán como ella espera.

—Todo habría sido más sencillo si te hubieses casado con ella desde el principio.

—Actué mal, y ahora debo rectificar.

—Espero que funcione.

—Si no funciona, tengo otro plan, pero no me gustaría ponerlo en práctica si no es absolutamente necesario.

—Lo entiendo.

Darien sabía que su primo lo entendía. Se parecían mucho y pensaban de manera similar. Él también había considerado la idea de una ceremonia civil en Grecia seguida de un rápido embarazo. Sus padres jamás rechazarían a sus propios nietos, aunque él no quería que la aceptasen a regañadientes.

Tampoco quería que la relación con sus padres se enfriase por casarse sin su aprobación. Había sido educado para ser consciente de sus obligaciones. Eso formaba parte inherente de su naturaleza, aunque no pensaba que sus contemporáneos occidentales lo entendiesen… ni siquiera Serena. Pero también tenía una obligación con ella.

Ya era su esposa en su corazón, y haría lo que fuese necesario para que ocupase el lugar que debía ocupar a su lado.

—Tú también asumiste riesgos cuando la situación lo requirió —le recordó Darien a su primo.

—Siempre y cuando tu comportamiento esté basado en el amor, siempre habrá una oportunidad para el éxito.

—El mío lo está.

**QUE SE TRAERA ENTRE MANOS DARIEN…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 7**

La gala salió tal y como Serena había esperado. Los participantes no sólo habían comprado las entradas, sino que habían hecho aportaciones tan generosas que se le saltaron las lágrimas al anunciar la cantidad que habían recaudado para el nuevo proyecto.

Darien le sonrió desde la mesa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero dejó de mirarlo cuando varios socios de Esperanza Infantil subieron al estrado para darle la enhorabuena. Cuando por fin consiguió volver a su mesa, se encontró con Darien hablando con su tío.

—Es un tanto irregular. ¿Estás seguro de que es el camino que deseas que tome? —le estaba preguntando el rey de Jawhar a su sobrino.

Serena no le veía la cara a Darien, pero lo oyó contestar en tono decidido.

—Estoy seguro.

—Entonces, lo haré.

—Te lo agradezco.

El rey asintió, aceptando la gratitud de su sobrino con aplomo real.

Darien se volvió hacia ella, como si hubiese sentido su presencia.

—Hola, aziz. Has tenido un éxito arrollador esta noche, ¿eh?

—Sí —contestó Serena con timidez, mirando al rey—. Quería volver a agradecerle su donación a nuestra causa. Ha sido increíblemente generoso.

Había aportado cinco veces más que cualquiera de los asistentes al acto, aunque su generosidad había comenzado nada más llegar.

Darien se la había presentado como su novia, y su tío ni había parpadeado antes de darle la mano y decirle a su sobrino que era evidente que tenía muy buen gusto.

Después había continuado diciendo que había oído muchas cosas buenas acerca de ella de boca de Nicolas, y que estaba deseando conocerla mejor.

El rey inclinó la cabeza.

—No tiene mérito compartir una pequeña fortuna con aquéllos que no tienen la suerte de tenerla.

A Serena se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Su actitud es admirable.

Darien le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

—Serena se toma su trabajo en Esperanza Infantil muy en serio.

—Lo que también es de admiración, señorita Tsukino.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo soy una voluntaria.

—Que se lo toma tan en serio como las personas que cobran por trabajar allí, según me ha dicho mi sobrino.

Serena se ruborizó. No sabía si el rey no preferiría que antepusiese a su sobrino a la organización, o si le estaba haciendo un cumplido. Probablemente fuese lo segundo, pero se sentía desorientada por su aceptación y no podía estar segura.

Los padres de Darien se negaban a conocerla, y su tío la trataba como si fuese alguien especial.

—Será una bendición contar contigo en nuestra familia —dijo el rey sonriendo con aprobación.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia Darien. Éste sonrió al ver que Serena estaba tan sorprendida que no podía decir nada más.

—Mi tío conoce mis planes y los aprueba. Serena se volvió hacia el rey.

—Gracias —le dijo con voz ronca antes de tomar aire—. Su apoyo significa más de lo que soy capaz de expresar, pero me temo que el rey de Zohra no será tan comprensivo.

—El marido de mi hermana no sabe cuál es en realidad el papel que desempeñas en la vida de su hijo. Yo me quedaré en paz cuando eso se aclare.

—¿Usted? —preguntó Serena sin comprenderlo.

—Eres muy amiga de mi nuera, ¿verdad? Según ella, sois como hermanas.

Serena lanzó una rápida mirada a Rei, que estaba sonriendo.

—Nunca he tenido una hermana, pero no podría imaginar una mejor que ella.

—Ella tiene una hermana biológica, y otra a través de su matrimonio, pero me asegura que contigo existe el mismo vínculo que con ellas.

Rei asintió con vehemencia.

Serena volvió a verse invadida por la emoción y tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

Desde la muerte de sus abuelos, había echado de menos los lazos familiares. Se sintió como si Rei le estuviese ofreciendo el mundo.

—Es todo un honor.

El rey se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso me gusta. ¿Te das cuenta de que si eres la hermana de mi hija política, eso te convierte en parte de mi familia?

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—Esto… —lo miró fijamente, tan sorprendida que no podía ni hablar—. Con toda sinceridad, no sé qué decir.

—Es suficiente con que reconozcas la conexión. ¿Lo haces?

Darien se puso tenso a su lado.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir con la conversación después… en casa.

¿Tenía miedo de que Serena ofendiese a su tío llevándole la contraria? No iba a hacerlo. No le importaba formar parte de la generosa familia del rey, y así lo dijo.

El rey asintió.

—Entonces, ya está.

—¿Qué está? —preguntó ella.

—Tu lugar en mi familia está establecido. Por lo tanto, tengo la responsabilidad de velar por ti como haría con cualquier otra pariente soltera.

—¿La responsabilidad?

—Sí.

—Pero yo no esperaba… No tiene que hacer nada… No estoy segura…

—Quédate tranquila, aziz —intervino Darien—. Mi tío y yo sólo queremos velar por tus intereses.

Serena se sintió aturdida, confundida. Nada de aquello tenía sentido para ella.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que me gustaría que volvieses a Jawhar conmigo —respondió el rey—. Darien piensa que ya que la gala ha terminado, tienes tiempo para hacerlo. Y espero que tenga razón, porque sería lo más correcto.

—Tengo tiempo libre —tiempo que había esperado pasar junto a Darien—, pero no sé… —miró a Darien con impotencia—. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Jawhar? No lo entiendo.

—Es necesario, pero no tienes nada que temer.

—Claro que no —añadió el rey—. Darien puede acompañarte, pero vuestra relación tendrá que verse ligeramente alterada.

—¿Alterada? ¿Cómo?

—El resto de los detalles tendremos que discutirlos en la privacidad de mi suite.

Serena todavía tenía cosas que hacer allí esa noche, pero se pasó la última hora como en una nube. Sólo sabía que se la consideraba un miembro de la familia del rey, y que por eso éste quería que lo acompañase a su suite y hablasen… de su relación con Darien. Eso era lo único que había entendido, poco más.

Estaba preocupada. No podía evitarlo, pero Darien no parecía disgustado con los acontecimientos. Al principio se había mostrado sorprendido, pero luego había asentido, como si aprobase lo inexplicable. Le había dicho que confiase en él, que lo hacían por su bien.

Se aferró a aquellos pensamientos mientras subía a la limusina. Se sentó al lado de Rei, mientras que el rey y Nicolas se situaban enfrente de ellas en el espacioso interior. En vez de colocarse con su familia, Darien se sentó al otro lado de Serena. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

El rey miró sus manos y frunció el ceño.

—Tu atrevimiento con mi pupila es indecoroso.

—¿Su pupila?

¿Cómo había pasado de ser una especie de hermana de su hija política a ser su pupila? ¿No era demasiado mayor para ser la pupila de nadie?

—Ahora estás bajo mi protección.

—¿Porque me ha dicho que formo parte de su familia? —susurró Serena sorprendida.

—Y porque tú has accedido.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Mi sobrino ha comprometido tu inocencia.

Serena se ruborizó y Rei le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. Había compasión en su rostro.

—Es tremendamente violento, y bastante arcaico, pero todo el tema de la virginidad es muy importante para esta familia.

—Pero yo no soy…

—Lo eras cuando nos conocimos, aziz, y eso es lo único que importa —la interrumpió Darien.

—¿Les has contado eso? —preguntó Serena horrorizada.

Rei suspiró a su lado.

—Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Esas cosas no son tan privadas para ellos como para nosotras.

—Era necesario para transmitirle toda la información a mi tío —le aseguró Darien para calmarla, pero Serena no estaba en absoluto tranquila.

—Pensándolo bien, aunque no hubieses sido inocente, habría hecho una excepción por la falta de honor que mi sobrino demostró contigo —intervino el rey.

—¿Falta de honor? —repitió Serena en un susurro sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, aunque en tu mundo las cosas se hacen de diferente manera y yo debo tolerar dichas normas, ya que llevan sirviendo a nuestro pueblo miles de años.

—Pero…

¿Iban a exigir que Darien y ella dejasen de verse? Se le encogió el corazón sólo de pensarlo. Y si eso era lo que significaba su viaje a Jawhar, no sacaría ni un pie de Grecia.

—Confía en mí, Serena, todo va a ir bien —le dijo Darien dándole un beso en la frente y ganándose otra feroz mirada de su tío—. Créeme, aziz.

—Deseas casarte con mi sobrino, ¿verdad?

—Yo creo que eso es algo entre nosotros dos.

—No en nuestra cultura.

Al parecer, había muchas cosas en su cultura que no eran tan privadas como ella pensaba.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Deseas casarte conmigo y empezar a tener esos bebés que le dijiste a Rei que querías?

—¿Crees que si te contesto ahora te librarás de pedírmelo como es debido?

Darien rió con suavidad.

—No, pero dadas las circunstancias podré hacerlo con el apoyo de toda mi familia.

Serena no podía creerlo.

—Eso esperamos —comentó Nicolas.

—No seas pesimista —le recriminó Rei—. El plan de Darien es brillante y va a funcionar.

—¿Qué plan? —preguntó Serena.

—Es mi voluntad que te pongas en mis manos —dijo el rey.

El hecho de que el rey acentuase la palabra «mis» no pasó desapercibido a ninguna de las personas de la limusina. Todo el mundo guardó silencio.

—¿Lo harás, señorita Tsukino?

—Si soy su pupila, ¿no debería llamarme Serena, Alteza?

—Y tú me llamarás mi Honorable Tío.

—Gracias.

Serena tomó aire y lo dejó escapar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Darien le había pedido que confiase en él. Era difícil hacerlo, pero lo quería y después de la última semana y de cómo la había tratado durante los dos años que habían pasado juntos, creía que él también la amaba. Al menos, lo suficiente para haberse acercado a su tío para pedirle ayuda.

—Confío en Darien, y si él dice que puede ayudarnos a estar juntos, entonces lo creo. Y por supuesto que quiero estar con él.

No dijo que quisiera casarse con él ni tener sus hijos, porque eso se lo diría a Darien en privado. No obstante, estaba segura de que el rey había entendido su mensaje.

—Y yo me siento honrado por tu confianza —dijo Darien emocionado.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo a Jawhar? —le preguntó el rey a Serena.

—Sí.

—Darien vendrá también, pero no podréis vivir como un matrimonio porque todavía no estáis casados.

Serena se tragó el temor que le producía la idea de estar separada del hombre al que amaba. El había dicho que aquello era por su bien, y lo creía.

—De acuerdo.

El rey asintió y dirigió su implacable mirada a Darien.

—Y tú viajarás a Estados Unidos a hablar con el padre de Serena, como deberías haber hecho hace dos años.

—Sí, Honorable Tío.

El rey apoyó la espalda en su asiento, parecía complacido.

—Todo irá bien.

Ese «todo» incluía volar temprano al día siguiente en el jet del rey a Jawhar. Rei y Nicolas los acompañaban, y Serena se sintió agradecida por ello. Porque se había decidido, la noche anterior, cuando ella ya estaba en la cama, sola, que Darien iría inmediatamente a ver a su padre.

Serena tenía mucha experiencia en ser abandonada, y tuvo que luchar contra viejos sentimientos para no sentir un temor que no tenía lugar en su relación.

Le dieron una lujosa suite en la parte del palacio en la que se alojaban sólo las mujeres de la familia. Rei fue a verla con los niños poco después de que llegasen, y pasaron el día juntas mientras el rey y Nicolas discutían asuntos de estado.

Darien la llamó antes de que se acostase aquella noche.

—He hablado con tu padre —le dijo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella. Lo sabía, pero necesitaba que se lo confirmase.

—Le he pedido permiso para cortejarte.

—¿No deberías haberlo hecho hace una semana? —bromeó ella, pensando en los maravillosos días que habían precedido la gala, durante los que Darien la había mimado todo lo posible.

Él suspiró.

—Tal y como dijo mi tío, debería haberlo hecho hace dos años, pero soy un cabezota.

—¿Cabezota?

—Sabía que te quería para mí solo, pero dado que no había pensado nunca en casarme, tampoco lo pensé contigo. Te hice venir a vivir conmigo y viví contento con eso.

—Yo también estuve contenta.

—Pero no estabas segura de nuestro futuro juntos.

—En realidad, nunca he acostumbrado a pensar en el futuro.

—Ni yo… y mi presente contigo era todo lo que podía desear.

—Así era también para mí.

—¿Pero luego cambió? Dime cómo, aziz.

Ella se mordió el labio, y supo que tenía que ser sincera con él. Se lo merecía.

—Todo empezó la noche que fuimos a aquella cena de diplomáticos.

—¡Aquella maldita mujer!

—Sí, bueno, dijo algo que me hizo pensar. Y entonces tú añadiste que era tu querida.

—No lo hice.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—Siempre te he considerado mi mujer.

—Y te creo. Pero pensé que me veías de diferente manera, y además me di cuenta de lo que opinaba tu familia de mí, y llegué a la conclusión de que jamás me aceptarían como candidata a ser tu esposa. Sé lo importante que es la familia para ti, y hacer lo que consideras tu obligación.

Hizo una pausa.

—Me sentí como una idiota por no haber considerado nunca que nuestra relación era imposible, pero no pude evitar pensar que tú ya lo sabías antes de que me pidieses que fuese a vivir contigo. Eso me llevó a pensar que lo habías hecho sabiendo que algún día romperíamos. Y me dolió.

—Lo siento. Lo cierto es que era demasiado arrogante para considerar esa posibilidad. Pero, créeme cuando te digo, aziz, que jamás imaginé un futuro sin ti. Jamás, desde la primera vez que te toqué.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la emoción, así que no pudo hablar.

—Te quiero, Serena. Te quise desde el día que te vi, y te querré hasta que me muera.

—Yo también te quiero, Darien, mucho.

—Tu padre me ha dado su permiso.

—No me sorprende.

—Lo que sí va a sorprenderte son los acontecimientos que están por venir.

—Cuéntame.

—Es mejor que no lo haga.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo puedo imaginar las acciones de mi tío, no predecirlas con certeza.

Esperemos y veamos qué tiene planeado.

—Te echo de menos.

—Por fin me lo has dicho sin que te obligue a ello.

—Siempre te echo de menos cuando estamos separados.

—Y yo a ti. Llegaré a palacio mañana.

—¿Podré verte?

—Hablas como si estuvieses en una prisión.

—Así me siento. Es una prisión de oro, pero la zona de las mujeres está tan separada del resto del palacio, que tengo la horrible sospecha de que si intentase marcharme, alguien me lo impediría.

—Sería sólo para protegerte.

—¿Pero me lo impedirían? —preguntó ella.

Las cosas eran tan distintas allí…

—Sí. Pero no debes permitir que eso te asuste.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Nunca dejaría que te hiciesen daño.

Serena suspiró. Lo creía.

—Lo sé… Pero es todo tan diferente…

—Sí, pero tú y yo… somos iguales. Tú eres mi mujer, y yo tu hombre. Y nada cambiará eso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente.

—Te quiero, Darien —le dijo ella, repitiendo aquellas palabras en su corazón como si fuesen un talismán.

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas fueron desesperantes.

Rei volvió a visitarla, así como otras mujeres de la familia de Nicolas y Darien. Todas eran agradables, pero ninguna le dijo ni una palabra de lo que iba a ocurrir. Ni siquiera lo hizo Rei.

Serena sólo pudo ver a Darien a la hora de la cena, y acompañados de una docena de personas. Ni siquiera pudieron darse la mano, ya que no podían estar a menos de medio metro de distancia.

—Mi hermana y su marido llegarán a palacio mañana —anunció el rey desde su lugar de honor.

Serena se puso tensa, se le encogió el corazón. Todavía no conocía a los padres de Darien y no quería hacerlo en circunstancias poco claras, pero no tenía opción.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo —comentó Darien, que parecía tranquilo con la idea.

—¿Voy a conocerlos? —le preguntó Serena sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Si yo estimo que va a beneficiarte, sí —respondió el rey con inofensiva arrogancia—. Mi querido cuñado está al corriente de los detalles de la vida de su hijo fuera de su país.

¿Y se suponía que aquello debía hacer que se sintiese mejor?

—No tienes nada que temer con la llegada de mi cuñado y mi hermana. Si se hubiesen negado a venir, no podríamos ser tan optimistas. Hay que recordar que, como cualquier buen padre y rey, quiere sólo lo mejor para su hijo y para su país. Por suerte para vosotros dos, tiene para guiarse mi consejo, basado en la experiencia de Nicolas.

Dado que Nicolas se había casado con una mujer occidental, aquello sonaba esperanzador, pero Serena sabía que a la familia le hubiese gustado que empezasen su relación por el matrimonio. No obstante… intentaba pensar en positivo.

Setsuna le había recordado que ésa había sido siempre su actitud en el pasado.

Así que llamó a su amiga esa noche para contarle cómo se habían desarrollado los últimos acontecimientos.

—Te dije que Darien no te dejaría marchar.

—Pero no entiendo qué está pasando, y nadie me lo aclara.

—Es obvio que Darien tiene un plan para que su familia apruebe vuestro matrimonio.

—¿Con la ayuda de su tío?

—Sí.

—Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que el rey me considere parte de su familia.

—La verdad es que es muy inteligente. Te da mucho más caché frente al rey de Zohra que si Darien te presentase como a su novia estadounidense.

—Eso había pensado yo también. Mi trabajo en la embajada no va a ser una pérdida de tiempo. No obstante, no estoy del todo segura de lo que van a hacer.

—Imagino que no lo tienen completamente decidido. Ya sabes… podría haber algún imprevisto. Vas a tener que confiar en el amor de Darien.

—Ya lo sé.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

—No es fácil.

—Créeme… lo sé. Mis padres distorsionaron mi forma de ver las cosas, y sé que los tuyos también lo hicieron… pero tenemos tanta esperanza de alcanzar la felicidad y de ser amadas por quienes somos como los demás.

—Supongo que sí.

Las dos rieron.

—Me alegro de haberme equivocado —admitió Serena.

—Yo también. Te mereces ser feliz. Eso sí, asegúrate de invitarme a la boda.

—Te lo prometo.

**HAHAHA QUE ROMANTICO SE DECLARAN SU AMOR POR TELEFONO Y QUE BUENA DEL TIO DE DARIEN QUE LOS VA A AYUDAR…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lucy Monroe**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Tentación en la Noche**

**-** **Lucy Monroe **** –**

**Serie Princesas del Mar 6**

**CAPITULO 8**

Rei no fue a verla al día siguiente, pero poco después del desayuno llamaron a Serena para que acudiese a una audiencia con el rey.

El estaba sentado frente a una larga mesa, en una habitación decorada con ricos colores y texturas del imperio bizantino. Otro hombre, que parecía una versión de mayor edad de Darien, estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa en una silla igual de ornamentada que la del monarca. El resto de las personas estaban sentadas en sillas menos ostentosas, a ambos lados de la mesa.

El príncipe de Jawhar, al que había conocido durante la cena del día anterior, estaba sentado a la izquierda de su padre, mientras que Nicolas ocupaba el lado derecho. Un hombre al que no conocía, pero que también se parecía mucho al hombre al que amaba, estaba sentado a la derecha del que parecía ser el rey de Zohra. Darien estaba a su izquierda, y su propio padre, a la izquierda de éste.

Era evidente que habían respetado el protocolo, y aquello la intimidó un poco.

El rey de Jawhar se puso en pie, y el resto de hombres lo imitaron.

—Serena, por favor, acércate y ponte a mi lado —le ordenó el monarca.

Ella lo hizo, con la mirada al frente. Le latía con tanta rapidez el corazón que le costaba no temblar.

—He hecho venir al querido esposo de mi hermana y rey de este pueblo a mi casa para discutir el grave insulto que su hijo ha dirigido a mi familia.

Serena no pudo evitarlo; miró a Darien, pero él parecía impasible. No se había ofendido en absoluto.

Luego, miró a su padre, y aunque le parecía imposible dadas las circunstancias, le pareció que sus ojos, como los de Darien, brillaban con humor. Aunque su rostro estaba desprovisto de toda emoción.

—Para poder ser claros en nuestras negociaciones, me gustaría que le dijeses a todo el mundo en esta sala en qué términos te refieres a mí.

—Mi Honorable Tío —respondió ella, intentando mantener la voz firme.

—¿Aceptas que tengo tanto derecho a hablar en tu nombre como tu propio padre?

—Sí.

—¿Y usted? —le preguntó el rey a su padre.

—Sí.

Serena le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento que él interceptó con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

—Eso es todo. Tengo entendido que Rei te está esperando con mis nietos en la habitación de al lado. Puedes ir con ella hasta que te pidan que vuelvas aquí.

Serena no sabía para qué iba a tener que volver, pero esperó que fuese para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

—Gracias, Honorable Tío.

Darien se sintió orgulloso de Serena al verla salir de la sala, muy erguida, sin demostrar sus miedos. Sólo él era consciente de ellos, la conocía demasiado bien. Deseó poder reconfortarla, pero supo que en esos momentos era crucial que mantuviese sus emociones a raya.

—Has oído que Nicolas y Rei apelaron ante mí en nombre de Serena Tsukino, a la que Rei quiere como si fuese una hermana. Y has oído de sus propios labios que ella ha aceptado su lugar en mi familia y que su padre me ha permitido que hable en su nombre.

—Lo he oído —respondió el padre de Darien.

—Eres consciente de que Serena lleva viviendo con tu hijo como una esposa vive con su marido, aunque no están todavía casados.

—Soy consciente.

—Eso es algo que no me agrada.

—Ni a mí.

—Tu hijo aceptó el regalo de su inocencia, pero no lo honró con el matrimonio. No me parece aceptable.

—Fue un regalo.

—Pero una mujer que otorga a un hombre dicha joya puede esperar a cambio que se la respete.

—Eso es cierto.

No era fácil aceptar aquellas palabras sin intentar refutarlas. No obstante, Darien estaba dispuesto a permitir que humillasen su orgullo si eso significaba que Serena ocupase el lugar que debía ocupar en su familia y era aceptada en ella sin prejuicios.

—Sólo hay una solución para enmendar semejante error.

El padre de Darien asintió.

—El matrimonio —dijo el rey.

—No aceptaré un matrimonio hecho a regañadientes como compensación —contestó el padre de Darien.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme —dijo Darien.

—¿Pero está tu padre dispuesto a recibir a Serena como si fuese su propia hija, a protegerla con todo el poder de su nombre y de su familia? —quiso saber el rey.

—Es una mujer que merece mi respeto y la aceptación de mi familia —respondió el padre de Darien, sorprendiéndolo—. Tu hermana, mi querida esposa, y nuestros demás hijos están deseando conocer a la futura esposa de Darien.

Darien miró a su padre. Había tenido la esperanza de que aceptase, pero no había soñado con que sería tan comprensivo.

Éste sonrió.

—Rei nunca ha sido rechazada por nuestra gente, y lleva haciendo elogios de tu amada desde el día que la conoció. Ha convencido a tu madre de que ninguna otra mujer podría hacerte feliz.

—Entonces, esto…

—Es un puente por el que os estoy agradecido. No podría haber llevado a una mujer desconocida, con la que has estado viviendo, a nuestra familia sin haber ofendido nuestras tradiciones, pero ahora que está bajo la protección de tu tío, puedo acceder a su petición de reparar el daño causado. Todo irá bien.

—Así que ése era tu plan… ¿Tu tío tenía que decirle a tu padre que lo habías insultado y que tenías que casarte conmigo para limpiar el nombre de la familia? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Jamás habría imaginado que Darien se humillaría de semejante manera. Nunca se había sentido tan querida en toda su vida.

Estaban hablando por teléfono, porque no les permitían estar a solas hasta la boda. Aunque Darien todavía no le había pedido que se casase con él formalmente.

—Sí, ése era mi plan, y ha funcionado.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no? —quiso saber Serena.

—Te habría pedido que te casases conmigo sin su aprobación y que tuvieses un hijo mío. Mis padres jamás habrían rechazado a alguien de su propia sangre, aunque esa opción habría sido más difícil para ti. Tal vez hubieses tardado años en sentirte aceptada por mi familia.

—¿Así que has preferido humillarte tú?

—Era lo que tenía que hacer. Tengo que protegerte, aziz. Siempre lo haré.

—¿Incluso con tu orgullo?

—Y con mi vida.

—Te quiero tanto… Ojalá estuvieses aquí conmigo.

—Pronto.

—Tu madre y tus hermanas son muy cariñosas.

—Rei les ha dicho lo maravillosa que eres.

—¿Y tú?

—He hablado tanto y tan bien de ti cuando por fin he podido hacerlo, que mi hermano mayor ha tenido que pedirme que me callase.

—No es posible.

—Bueno, con otras palabras.

Serena rió, nunca había estado más feliz.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece mi propuesta?

—Mi tío ha accedido a que cenemos juntos en la terraza de su despacho siempre y cuando dejemos la puerta abierta.

A pesar de saber que no estarían del todo solos, era muy romántico.

Un rato después, vestido con su ropa de príncipe del desierto, Darien se arrodillaba ante ella y le tomaba las manos.

—Te amaré hasta la eternidad. ¿Me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y ser la madre de mis hijos?

—Sí —contestó ella. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

Darien la besó, pero cuando el beso empezaba a escapárseles de las manos, el secretario del rey, que estaba allí, se aclaró la garganta de manera discreta y preguntó si podía compartir la noticia con el resto de la familia.

La boda fue un gran acontecimiento. El rey de Jawhar insistió en organizaría en su palacio. Asistieron dignatarios de todo el mundo para celebrar la unión de Darien y Serena. Setsuna y su marido fueron con los trillizos, así como otros amigos que Serena había hecho cuando trabajaba en la embajada.

Hubo cientos de invitados por ambas partes de la familia de Darien, aunque para Serena la invitada más especial fue Rei, su hermana y dama de honor. Setsuna también estuvo en todo momento a su lado, igual que las hermanas de Darien.

La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que Darien la tomó en brazos y se la llevó, explicando a los invitados que era una tradición occidental.

Los padres de Serena también habían ido, y ella estaba encantada. Tenía la esperanza de que fuesen mejores abuelos que padres, aunque no le preocupaba que no lo fuesen. La familia de Darien siempre rodearían a sus hijos de amor, igual que estaban haciendo ya con ella.

No podía creer que hubiese estado dos años con él y que nunca le hubiese presentado a su madre y hermanas, pero ellas estaban intentado recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan feliz ni tan en paz, y se lo dijo a Darien cuando la dejó encima de la cama.

—Yo también soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Serena rió al oír aquella exageración. Aunque diez minutos más tarde, desnuda, ya no reía. Gemía y gritaba. Darien juró y dejó de acariciarla al abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella.

—Que no están los preservativos.

—Los he quitado yo.

—¿Que los has quitado? —preguntó Darien confundido.

—No eres el único que tiene un plan.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—Dejé de tomar la píldora el día después de llegar a Jawhar.

—¿Quieres tener un bebé? ¿Ahora?

—Sí. Fue parte del trato, ¿recuerdas? Casarme contigo y ser la madre de tus hijos.

—Aziz, no se me ocurre un regalo mejor.

Hicieron el amor como nunca ya que, por primera vez, sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte los separase.

—Te quiero, Darien —gritó Serena al llegar al clímax.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, aziz —contestó Darien temblando encima de ella—. ¡Hasta la eternidad!

Y Serena sabía que era verdad. Por fin, su corazón, que tanto había sufrido a causa de la soledad, estaba colmado y no volvería a estar vacío jamás.

**FIN**

**EN ESA FAMILIA SON MEDIOS ARCAICOS OSEA MAS TARDE LA NUEVA TRAMA SERIE PRINCESAS DEL MAR LIBRO 7 "LA PRINCESA Y EL GUARDAESPALDAS" QUE EN HISTORIAS POSTERIORES SERAN DE LITA Y ANDREW…**


End file.
